The One
by ShameOnMe
Summary: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III runs his family's business & has recently merged w. Cedar, Pope, & Alexander. To Fitzgerald's surprise Cedar, Pope, & Alexander has a strikingly beautiful new CEO & when the 2 collide sparks fly. Olivia Pope has brains & beauty & will let nothing stand in the way of the success of her company. Not even the smart & devastatingly sexy Fitzgerald Grant.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III liked more than the feel of early morning dew against his face. It was just barely autumn so the air outside was cool but pleasant enough to wear only a t-shirt. Fitz had woken up early and decided to get a run in before heading to the office. He was set to close on the largest merger his company had seen since his father was at the helm. Fitz frowned at the thought his father - Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, or Big Gerry as everyone call him. Big Gerry was a hard man. He had been nothing but tough on his son his entire life. To this day Fitz couldn't remember a time when his father had told him he was proud of him. Fitz had taken over running the family business over a year ago and already he had tripled the company's worth landing FTG & Associates at the top of the class in their industry. Fitz was sure that his father would be impressed - only he wasn't. In fact, Big Gerry never even mentioned the merger. Instead he did what he always did - Big Gerry spent twenty minutes reminding Fitz of why he would always be a failure no matter what. Fitz inhaled deeply and took off in a fast sprint back towards his condo. He refused to let Big Gerry and his negativity get into his head. This merger was important and would take FTG & Associates light years ahead of the competition.

Fitz showered and dressed in his tailored dark blue suite, white button down, and light blue tie. He brushed his wavy black hair back, put on his favorite grey tag heuer watch the grabbed his computer bag and headed out the door. Fitz was on cloud nine as he walked to the office doors. He greeted his employees with waves and head nods as he made his way to his office on the eighteenth floor.

"Good morning Mr. Grant," Lois, his secretary said.

"Good morning, Lois," Fitz replied. "Is everything ready for the meeting?"

"Yes, sir. I have Conference Room A set up for you."

"Great. Thanks Lois," Fitz said and opened the door to his office. He paused before entering. "Lois, let me know as soon as the folks from Cedar, Pope, and Alexander get here, okay."

Lois shifted in her chair. "Umm sir," she paused and Fitz turned back to face her. "They're already here."

"What!" Fitz said his voice a bit louder than he intended.

"They got here about ten minutes before you showed up."

"Well where are they?" Fitz asked.

"I put them in the conference room.

Fitz slung his computer back onto Lois's desk and made his way to the conference room.

There at the far end of the room sitting around the conference table were Ronald Cedar, Rowan Pope, and Benjamin Alexander, the owners of Cedar, Pope and Alexander. These men were legends in the field of science and had created and patented the first ever man-made fusion reactor. They had been in business for a long time and were ready to retire. Fitz hadn't been able to get them to sell the company but the had agreed to a merger.

"Good morning gentleman," Fitz said has he swept confidently into the room.

The men stood and each shook his hand as they approached.

"You ready to do this, son?" Ronald Cedar asked.

"Absolutely," Fitz said then picked up the contracts that Lois has laid out. Fitz placed a document in front of each of the men. "Gentleman, you will find everything we discussed in the contracts. I give a minute to look them over and then we close this thing out."

"We already looked them over," Ronald said.

"While we were waiting for you to get here," Benjamin Alexander added with a smirk.

Fitz shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. He watched as each man turned to the last page of the contract and signed their name. Fitz's was buzzing with excitement. This was it. He was about to become owner of a highly sought after and highly profitable product.

The men each slid their signed contract over to Fitz and stood. "Well there you have it," Ronald said. "I can now go retire somewhere with my wife and dog."

The other two men chuckled as they made their way over to Fitz.

"Good luck Fitzgerald," Ronald said.

"Yes, good luck, son," Benjamin said.

Rowan came over to where he stood and stared him the eyes. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you," Fitz said.

Fitz watched as the men headed towards to door. Ronald exited first with Benjamin close behind him. Rowan stopped just before he exited through the door. "Oh, before I forget. Our fifty percent stake holder will be here shortly," he said with smirk then headed out the door.

Fitz pumped his fist in the air and screamed yes up toward the ceiling. The deal was finally done and Cedar, Pope, and Alexander was finally his. Sure he had to make one allowance and that was to take on CEO of that was already in place and allow him to manage and control fifty percent of the company. Fitz wasn't worried about that all. Their CEO was a guy named Ted Phillips who happened to be an old friend of his family. Fitz and Ted had already worked it out that Ted would run things in name only.

Fitz walked over to the table and grabbed the contracts. He headed for the conference room door and just as he reached for the handle the door flew open and in walked the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on. It was as if time stopped as he took in the sight of her. Her hair was flawless and fell in shiny waves around her face and shoulders and smooth cinnamon colored skin stretched across perfect cheekbones. Her eyes were large and doe-like and were the color of rust. And her lips - oh her lips...they were plump and slightly parted as if waiting to be kissed.

"Can I help you?" Fitz asked his voice cracking.

"Um...yes. I'm supposed to be meeting Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz stared at her in shock. He had no idea who this woman was and why she'd be looking for him. "I'm Fitzgerald Grant," he said pointing to his chest.

The woman smiled revealing an even row of perfectly white teeth. "Great! I'm excited to work with you.."

Fitz was thoroughly confused. Who was this woman and why did she think they would be working together? "I'm sorry but why would we be working together?"

Embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Oh...umm...I'm the acting CEO of Cedar, Pope, and Alexander."

Fitz wasn't sure he heard her right. Surely she didn't just say what he thought she said. "Come again," Fitz said.

She let out a nervous laugh then said, "I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

She ran her tongue nervously across her lips and Fitz felt tingle in the pit of his stomach. She was way to beautiful and she gave off the sexiest vibe.

"Ted Phillips had a heart attack last night and the board appointed me as his replacement so I will be controlling the fifty percent share in the company as well as acting CEO."

"You can't be serious?"

"Why would I joke about that, Mr. Grant?"

Fitz offered no response.

"The board felt that I was the perfect person to control the fifty percent interest because they knew that I would always have the best interest of the company in mind," she paused for half a second then continued. "Mr. Grant, its well know that you can be a bit hasty in when making decisions and the board knew that I would always do the right thing to continue the great legacy they built."

Fitz shifted and looked at her an incredulous look on his face. "Are you saying that I wouldn't?"

She tilted her chin confidently. "Let's be honest. There have been a few...incidents around your decision-making that put a few dents in the company. Besides I'll be a brilliant asset to you. I'm smart, I'm quick on my feet, and I know the product better than anyone."

"Is that so?"

The sharp-tongued goddess stepped forward closing the distance between them. "Rowan Pope is my grandfather. He is the one who came up with the formula for the fusion reactor and I am the only person on earth who he shared it with."

Fitz stared intently at the beautiful creature in front of him. She was dressed impeccably in what he could tell was a designer pants suite. It was white and fit her petite but curvy frame to perfection. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and she stood rod straight as she stared back at him. Their gazes clashed as they sized each other up. The air in the room thickened and electricity sizzled between them. Fitz felt the urge to reach out and touch her. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets. He should be upset that neither of the gentleman bothered to inform of the change in CEO but he wasn't. Instead he was intrigued and beguiled by this quick tongued beauty with eyes he could easily lose himself in. He wanted to know everything about this woman and he would start with her name. "And your name is?" Fitz asked.

"Olivia...Pope."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's heart raced as she made her way to her black Range Rover. That meeting had been intense. She had heard a lot of things about Fitzgerald Grant and even read up on the man but nothing could have prepared her for what she walked into. The man was simply incredible. She had no idea how she was able to keep her composure. He was very tall, probably around six four. He was impeccably dressed and Olivia could tell by the way his suit hung off his frame that he was hiding a body made up of sinewy lines and firm muscle. And the way he stood there so relaxed and confident with just the slightest bit of arrogance had every nerve ending in her body buzzing. And those eyes – god those eyes were _everything_. They were an intense ice blue with tiny flecks of gold that shimmered when he smiled. Olivia had encountered a lot of good-looking men in her life but none held a candle to Fitzgerald Grant. He was the ultimate package.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone and pressed one. The phone immediately dialed and she pressed the device to her ear. The phone only rang once and she heard the voice of her confidant and closest friend, Harrison Wright.

"Liv, what's up?" Harrison said his deep voice carrying over the line like a rich brandy.

"Gather the team and meet me at Josephine's in an hour," Olivia said.

"You got it," Harrison said then disconnected the line.

Olivia sat at their usual booth in the back corner of Josephine's Soul Food Kitchen. Josephine's was an upscale soul food restaurant that her mother used to take her to when she was a child. Olivia's mother died when she was ten. Her father never fully recovered from losing his wife and he died a year later. Many said he died from a broken heart. All Olivia knew was that at eleven years old she was an orphan. She went to live with her grandfather after that. Her grandfather, Rowan Pope, was a well know scientist – the best in his field. Rowan was never very nurturing but he provided the best for his granddaughter. Olivia had attended the best private schools and went on to attend Yale for undergrad and then on to Michigan State University where she was accepted into their thermonuclear physics program. She had joined her grandfather's company as soon as she graduated and headed the product development department for the last two years.

"Liv."

Olivia looked up as Harrison slid into the booth. As always he was dressed to the nines in a pair of grey slacks, lavender button down, dark purple tie and his patented suspenders. Harrison had been the head of sales at Cedar, Pope, and Alexander but with the merger his role would be greatly diminished but he would still play a major role is branding and sales from her side of the business. Besides Olivia would need Harrison's unmatched skill of persuasion when she decided to reveal the new product she and her team had secretly been working on.

"Where's Abby and Huck?" Olivia asked.

"Huck is parking and Abby…is on the way," Harrison replied.

Olivia sighed. Abby was having a hard time with the merger. She was not fond of FTG & Associates every since it was found that one of the companies they had acquired used animal testing. And even though they had immediately shut down the practice Abby still held a grudge towards the company and felt that those who ran the company could not be trusted. Olivia's thoughts immediately went to Fitzgerald Grant. Could he be trusted?

"So how was the meeting?" Harrison asked just as Huck slid into the booth next to him.

"It was fine. He had no idea who I was so he was definitely caught off guard."

"Can he be trusted?" Huck asked his voice low and husky.

Olivia smiled. That was Huck - always looking out for her. Most people who encountered Huck had no idea what to make of him but Olivia liked him from the moment they met. Huck was extremely introverted and didn't really talk much but he was brilliant. Like Olivia, Huck had been accepted into the thermonuclear energy program at the University of Michigan. When it was time to choose a lab partner no one chose Huck. Olivia had already witnessed his brilliance in nuclear fusion so she declined the request from one of the students to be their partner and instead partnered with Huck. They had become close while working together in the program and Olivia had convinced him to come to California with her to work for her grandfather's company.

Olivia looked at Huck. "I don't know."

"So what happens now?" Harrison asked.

"Tomorrow we report to FTG & Associates main office and we get back to work."

Harrison leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "What about the new product?" he whispered. "No one knows what we were doing."

"And I want to keep it that way. If this next trial goes well we could have a major find on our hands."

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice from behind Olivia.

Olivia turned to see Abby making her way over to their table her fiery red hair flaming behind her as she walked. She slid into the booth next to Olivia.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Not much. I met with Fitzgerald Grant this morning." Olivia ignored the frown that appeared on Abby's face. "Now that the merger is complete we get back to work."

"What about the…"

Olivia cut her off. "We are going to continue to work on that as we were – very quietly. And as always it stays between the four of us."

"But Liv, how are we going to keep this under the radar. We'll be working out of _their_ lab. We had total access control at CP&A. I have a feeling that they're going to be all up in our shit over here."

Olivia sighed. Abby had a point. FTG & Associates initiated the merger for her grandfather's patented fusion reactor but surely they would be eager to learn what else the company had in the works. Olivia would have to convince Fitzgerald Grant that her team needed the utmost privacy to do their work. She would just tell him that was their normal practice and something she wanted to keep intact. She was sure he would fight her on it but what they were working on was too crucial to jeopardize so Olivia would do whatever it took to get him to do what she wanted.

Olivia squared her shoulders. "I'll take of it."

"How?" Abby scoffed. "That man is an arrogant son of…"

"Abby," Harrison chastised.

"What?" Abby snapped back.

"I said I'd take care of it, Abby," Olivia said.

Abby shook her head in disbelief. "Fine. Are we done?" she asked her green eyes piercing as she stared at Olivia.

"We're done," Olivia said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you people bright and early tomorrow morning," Abby said then slid out of the booth and made her way to the door.

Olivia, Harrison, and Huck all looked at each other. Abby was a firecracker and there was no use in trying to tame her. Besides despite her razor-sharp tongue she was one of the most gifted chemists in the United States.

"Well guys, I guess I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," Olivia said.

Huck and Harrison nodded then left.

Olivia sat at the table a while longer thinking about how she was going to convince Fitzgerald Grant to allow her team solo access to one of their labs. Before she knew it an hour had passed and she hadn't come up with one single idea. In fact, most of her thoughts were of the man's perfectly coiffed hair, sensuous mouth and dazzling blue eyes. Frustrated Olivia grabbed her purse and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz got to the office early. So early, in fact, that it was still dark outside. He hadn't been able to sleep with thoughts of Olivia Pope plaguing his dreams. The woman had left a serious impression on him. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her beautiful face. Fitz figured since he wasn't going to get any sleep he might as well get an early start.

Fitz pushed aside the reports he was looking at. The company was thriving under his direction and Fitz felt a smug sense of satisfaction that he was taking the company to a place his father never did. And the merger with Cedar, Pope & Alexander was only going to push FTG & Associates even further ahead of the competition. Fitz had heard that CP&A was working on something big and he was eager to find out what it was.

Fitz felt a yawn coming on and he immediately got up from his desk and headed out of his office for the break room. He needed coffee. Fitz halted at the sound of movement coming from the office across the hall from his. He looked at his watch. It was only five forty-five - no one else should be in the office this early. Slowly Fitz made his way over to the office and poked his head inside. His breath hitched at the sight before him. There bent over a large box was Olivia Pope. Even though her back was to him Fitz knew it was her.

Fitz stood in the doorway awestruck. He drank in the sight of Olivia his gaze travelling up her sturdy legs to her round and ample bottom. The way she was bending over caused the trousers she was wearing to stretch tight across her backside creating the most delicious view. Unconsciously Fitz's tongue snaked out of his mouth and ran across his lips. As he watched her his body was reacting in all kinds of ways – ways that it shouldn't. He had to get a grip. Fitz watched her for a few more seconds before he decided to make his presence known. He reached up and lightly tapped on the door frame.

Olivia popped up and spun around. Her hand rested on her chest and her breathing was labored. "Mr. Grant! You startled me," she said.

Once again Fitz was caught off guard by the beauty that was her face. How could one woman possess such raw and natural beauty? Fitz was positive that he could just sit and stare at her for hours. Fitz closed his eyes for the briefest of moments to collect himself then stepped into the office. "Sorry about that, Ms. Pope".

"Olivia," she said.

"Olivia," Fitz said repeating her first name. He liked the sound of it rolling off his tongue. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard a noise. I thought I was the only one here. It's really early."

"Yeah, it is but I rarely sleep so I thought I'd get an early start."

"Well do you need any help unpacking?" Fitz asked moving closer to where she was standing.

"Nope, I can handle it. But thanks, Mr. Grant."

"Fitz," Fitz said. He wanted to hear his name on her lips.

"What?"

"My friends call me Fitz," he said.

Olivia just smiled and stared back at him. Her heart was racing as she stood across from him. Her body had been on fire from the moment she turned around to find him standing in her doorway. She didn't understand this instant attraction she had to him all she knew was that she had to keep it in check which was proving to be difficult whenever he was near. And now he asked her to call him by his nickname but she couldn't do that. Doing that was too familiar and she needed to stay as professional as possible where he was concerned. Olivia decided right then and there that she would continue to call him Mr. Grant.

Olivia and Fitz stood there staring at each other for several seconds the air around them growing thick. Fitz felt his chest tightening and his trousers began to stretch across his groin as he felt himself harden. He needed to get out of there.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Fitz said then turned and left.

Olivia stood rooted in place utterly confused. Her head was swimming and it felt as if there were a thousand tiny butterflies tickling the insides of her stomach. What just happened? Did they just have a moment? How was that even possible? They barely knew each other. Exasperated, Olivia walked over to her desk and slumped down in the chair. What was wrong with her? She had to get a grip. She couldn't keep reacting this way to him – especially since they would be working very closely together. Olivia took a deep breath, got up and went back to unpacking her stuff.

Olivia made it through the day with very little interaction with Fitz. She had seen him only twice in meetings and she had made sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

Harrison, Abby, and Huck had settled in and were actually really impressed with the labs that FTG & Associates had. In fact, she was expecting them any minute now. They needed to discuss how and when they would run the last test on the on the thermonuclear fusion harnessing device.

Olivia heard her team the moment they stepped off the elevator. She could make out Abby's piercing voice as she threw a snide remark at Harrison. Olivia went to her office door and motioned for them to hurry over. She closed the door behind them once they were all in her office.

"Nice digs," Harrison said his gaze roaming around the room.

"Must be nice to be the boss," Abby added snidely.

Huck didn't say a word. He walked over to the far wall and leaned against it.

Olivia ignored Abby's comment and instead cut right to the chase. "We've got to run that last trial."

"We know that, Liv. But when can we do it? We haven't had a moment to ourselves since we got here. They're all a bunch of eager ass beavers wanting to know what we are working on." Abby said.

"I know. I'm going to get you guys a solo lab. I'm going to take care of it."

"When?" Abby challenged.

Olivia sighed. She was used to doing battle with Abby. Abby challenged everyone and everything. It was just who she was.

"I said I'll take care of it," Olivia said firmly.

Abby narrowed her gaze and looked as if she wanted to say something else but she kept quiet.

Olivia turned her attention to Huck. "Huck, how is the new prototype for the thermonuclear reactor going?" Huck had created a new enhanced version of her grandfather's thermonuclear reactor. Olivia knew once they released it every government agency across the planet would want it. But it was nothing compared to the new prototype they were working on. They had figured out how to harness energy from thermonuclear magnetic fusion. No one in the world had been able to do that. It was a scientific breakthrough and Olivia wanted to make sure that everything with the device that Huck had created was on point before they announced it to the world.

Huck kept his gaze averted when he answered. "They're coming along. I just have to make a few tweaks and we should be good."

"Good," Olivia said smiling.

"So is that it?" Abby said already rising from her seat.

"Yeah, that's it," Olivia replied.

"Great! Then I'll see you peeps tomorrow," Abby said then headed out the door.

"Bye Liv," Huck said as he followed behind Abby.

Harrison stayed back. He eyed Olivia closely then said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Olivia responded.

Harrison walked over and stood directly in front of her. "Abby's right, Liv. We gotta close this thing out. They need some time alone in the lab."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't need Harrison telling her something she already knew. "I know Harrison and I said I would take care of it."

"Yea but Liv, you told us that before we even stepped foot in this building and we get here and we don't have solo access to the lab. I mean c'mon. We've always been able to count on you to do what you say and…" Harrison didn't finish his sentence but Olivia knew full well what he was going to say.

"I know, Harrison. I'll talk to Grant before I leave today."

"Do you need me with you?"

"No, I got this."

Harrison studied her for a moment than said, "Okay. I'm going to head out. Call me if you need me."

Olivia nodded.

Olivia looked at her watch. It was six-thirty. She peered out her office door. The workday had come to a close and the few people who officed on the 18th floor were already heading out. Olivia needed to talk to Fitz before he left. She needed to convince him to give solo lab access to her team. Hesitantly she got up and made her way to the office across the hall. Olivia tapped on the door as she walked into the room.

Fitz looked up and was startled to see Olivia standing in his doorway. They had managed to have very little interaction throughout the day which was, for Fitz, a good thing. The feelings she evoked in him whenever they were near were getting stronger with each interaction.

"Hello Olivia," Fitz greeted her.

"Hello Mr. Grant."

Fitz shifted in his seat at the formal way she addressed him. He had given her the green light to call him by his nickname but she chose not to. She was clearly keeping the professional line in place where they were concerned. And hell, somebody had to because he was of no use. His body was already reacting to having her in his office.

"What can I do for you, Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"I need to talk to you about my team."

"Of course," Fitz said and motioned for her to a take the seat across the desk from him.

Olivia didn't move. "I'll stand thank you," she said.

A barely noticeable grin tilted the corners of Fitz's mouth. He understood what she was doing by remaining standing while he was seated. This was a power play. Fitz had half the mind to get up and go stand directly in front of her but decided to stay put and see what is was that she wanted.

"Suit yourself. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"This merger is extremely important to the both of us and it's imperative that there is no interruption with how my team works. "

"I agree," Fitz said. "We here at FTG & Associates are excited about the merger and will support your team completely."

Olivia smiled and said, "That's good to hear because at CP&A they had an entire lab solely for their use. Huck and Abby are a very eclectic duo and prefer to work in private."

Fitz leaned back in his seat and folded one leg over the other. "Well that's not how we do things here, Olivia. We don't just assign an entire lab to two scientists."

"Well it's how we do things at CP&A," Olivia countered.

"This isn't CP&A," Fitz said his words coming out in a casual manner but the wrinkle between his eyes was proof that he wasn't feeling that way.

Fitz stood up and walked around the desk. He stopped just a few feet away from where Olivia stood. "Olivia, this merger is everything and I need to be in the loop on everything that is going on with it. Especially when it comes to products and…"

Olivia cut him off. "And I will keep you in the loop on everything but my team needs a lab of their own - one that only they have access to. They will not be able to work otherwise."

Fitz scrubbed his hand down his face trying to wipe away his growing frustration. How would his other employees act once they found out he gave the CP&A scientists their own lab? He couldn't do that. And who did she think she was anyway walking into his office and making demands?

Fitz's voice was firm when he said, "Olivia, I want this merger to be successful and yield a ton of innovative products and generate a lot of money…"

Olivia cut him off again, "And it will if you give my team their own lab."

Fitz studied the woman in front of him. She was bold and demanding and Fitz knew that he should stand firm and tell her no but there was something about the way she stood there so confident and not the least bit unnerved. It was sexy as hell.

Fitz walked towards Olivia closing the gap between them. He stood toe to toe with her and stared down at her. There was a significant height difference between the two and Olivia had to tilt her head way back to stare up into his face.

"And what if I say no?" Fitz asked voice dangerously low.

"Then you will get no output from my team," Olivia stated matter-of-factly.

Fitz's eyes became slits as he stared down at her. The woman was not backing down. Fitz doubted that she had ever in life back down from what she wanted. Well neither did he. "I'm sorry Olivia but I cannot grant your request."

"You can't or you won't?" Olivia challenged.

"I won't," Fitz replied.

They were at a standstill and Olivia was racking her brain trying to figure out how to get him to change his mind. She had tried the firm, demanding approach and that got her nowhere. She decided to switch gears. She relaxed her pose and leaned in towards Fitz. She regretted it right away as the scent of his cologne hit her nostrils sending her brain into a tailspin. He smelled of patchouli, musk, and a hint of cardamom. It was intoxicating.

"Ummm…listen," she said the words coming out much breathier than she liked. "All I want is for my team to be comfortable so they can produce the great work they are known for. Besides you know scientists they're…different."

Olivia waited for Fitz to say something when he didn't she had no other choice but to plea. "Please…Fitz"

Fitz was prepared to tell her no again but then she said his name and he lost all of his senses. The sound of his name on her lips was like the gentle caress of the wind against leaves. He hungered to hear it fall from her lips again.

"Fine," Fitz said. "But I have two conditions. One – you keep me up to speed on everything."

"I can do that," Olivia said.

"And two," Fitz leaned in a little closer to her barely an inch separated them. "You have to continue to call me by my first name."

"What?" Olivia asked her face a mask of confusion.

"I want you to call me by my first name."

Olivia shifted nervously. He was dangerously close to her. She had only to extend her neck an inch and she was sure their lips would brush. "Ummm…Mr. Grant I don't think…"

Fitz stared down at her his gaze taking in every angle of her face – her large doe eyes, her pert little nose, and those scrumptiously full lips. Fitz fought the urge to lean down and taste them.

"Mr. Grant…" Olivia started.

"You call me Fitz and your team gets a solo lab."

Olivia's heart was racing and her blood was pumping. What was happening here? What was this man doing to her? Why did he care what she called him? All of these questions ran though Olivia's head and she knew the answer to all of them. She didn't want to believe what was happening between the two of them was actually happening. But it was there in the tiny space between them – tension, chemistry, attraction. Olivia would fight it because she knew that would be best but right now she needed that solo lab for her team. So for now, in this moment only she would let it play out.

Olivia stared straight into Fitz's eyes. Her voice was low with a hint of sultriness when she said, "Okay…Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia entered her office the next morning to a set of keys sitting on her desk. There was a note underneath the keys. Olivia picked up the note and read it.

_Keys to your team's lab. _

_No one else will have access as this is the only set of keys._

_~ Fitz_

A slow smile crept across Olivia's face as she read the note again. What happened between her and Fitz yesterday was intense. Never in her entire life had she felt such an extreme connection with someone. She felt completely out of her element whenever she was near him. Everything about him set her on fire and she was terrified knowing that he had that affect on her.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and dialed Harrison. He answered on the first ring.

"Harrison, get Abby and Huck and come to my office," Olivia said.

"You got it," Harrison replied and hung up.

A few minutes later Harrison strolled through her office doors with Abby and Huck in tow. Abby and Harrison took a seat in the chairs in front of her desk and like always Huck posted up against the wall.

Olivia walked over and closed her office door then turned and faced her team. She held out her hand and let the lab keys dangle from her finger. "Your own private lab," she said a smug look on her face.

Abby smirked and said, "About time."

Olivia ignored her snarky comment and walked over and placed the keys in Abby's hand. "This is the only set of keys to the lab so don't lose them. I suggest we move forward tonight on running that final test on the thermonuclear harness."

Huck nodded. "We can do that. You plan on being there when we run the test?"

Olivia knew why Huck was asking. She and Huck had worked closely to come up with the formula and process for the thermonuclear harness but Olivia had been pulled away by her grandfather when talks of the merger had started leaving Huck to finish the work alone. He had pulled Abby in and she had been an amazing asset but this was their baby and she knew that Huck wanted her there when they finally got the contraction to work. And Olivia wanted to be there. This was going to be a huge breakthrough. "I'll be there. Let's meet at the lab at eight," Olivia said.

"Cool," Harrison said.

"I'll be there," Abby chimed in.

"Good. I'll see you guys later."

Just as Abby, Huck and Harrison exited her office Fitz came breezing in. "Hello, Olivia," he said.

"Mr. Grant…err Fitz," Olivia stammered.

Fitz's mouth stretched into an irresistibly devastating grin as he strode towards her. He stopped short just an inch away from where she stood. "I take it you got the package I left for you."

"I did. Thank you."

Fitz slid his hands into his pants pockets to keep from reaching out and touching her. She was wearing white again. It was a tailored pantsuit and hung perfectly on her curly little frame. Her hair was down and it rested lightly against her shoulders. It looked so silky and soft. Fitz fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.

"Did you need something?" Olivia asked.

Fitz blinked as her words pulled him out of his Olivia Pope induced haze. "Uh…yes. I wanted to see if you had a moment to update me on what your team is working on."

Olivia swallowed hard. She wasn't quite ready to fill him in on the thermonuclear harness so instead she told him about the new thermonuclear reactor prototype.

Fitz watched Olivia's mouth as she described the improved thermonuclear reactor her team had designed. It all sounded very fascinating and he loved the excited gleam her eyes had taken while she described it.

"It sounds amazing," Fitz said.

"It really is," Olivia gushed.

"So when do you think it will be ready to market?"

"Within the next week I think."

"Really? That's wonderful. We should start meeting on the plan to launch. I assume you want your man, Harrison heading the launch."

"Definitely. He's already up to speed on everything so it should be an each launch."

"Great. I'll set up some meetings."

"No…"

"No?" Fitz said his face scrunching in confusion.

Awkwardly, Olivia cleared her throat. "I just meant that I'll take of it. I'll meet with my team on the plan."

Fitz studied Olivia for a minute. Was she deliberately trying to keep him away from her team? "Well, I'd like to be a part of those meetings."

"Of course, I just meant that I'll meet with my team first to prepare a presentation for you."

Fitz wasn't too sure that Olivia was being completely honest with him but he didn't let on. Instead he said, "Okay. How soon do you think we can meet?"

"How about Thursday?"

Thursday was just two days away. "Sounds good." Fitz said.

"Is that it?" Olivia asked.

Fitz stared intently at Olivia his blue eyes sharp and assessing. He was sure she was keeping something from him – he just didn't know what. He didn't want to press her right now so he smiled and said, "I guess so," then he turned and left.

At exactly seven fifty-five Olivia left her office and headed towards the lab. Abby, Huck, and Harrison where already there when she arrived.

"Ready to do this?" she asked her voice laced with excitement.

All three nodded and then made their way into the lab. They all donned lab coats and safety goggles then Huck and Abby set up the test area. Olivia's nerves were on edge as she waited for them to finish. Finally after about ten minutes everything was set up and they were good to go.

Huck looked at Olivia. There was a nervous glint in his eye when he said, "Ready."

Olivia nodded.

The room was eerily quiet as Huck started the test. Everyone was holding their breath and praying that the test worked. They watched as the harness pulled in the thermonuclear energy and captured it without incident.

Huck was the first to speak. "We did it. Liv, we did it."

"Oh my god," Abby screamed. "We did it!" She ran over and placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders. Joy bubbled in her laugh and shone in her eyes when she said, "Liv, we did it. Do you know what this means?"

Olivia nodded. "We just made history."

"We just made history," Abby said affirmed.

The four of them looked at each other. "We just made history," they said in unison.

A hour later Abby, Huck, Olivia, and Harrison were sitting in their favorite booth at Josephine's Soul Food Kitchen. They were celebrating their triumph with Josephine's famous peach cobbler.

"So what's next?" Harrison asked. "Are we moving forward with the harness or the new reactor?"

"I say the harness," Abby answered. "It's a scientific breakthrough and everybody and their mother is going to want to get their hands on it."

Olivia agreed that it was a huge deal and they should move on it right away. "I agree. I met with Fitz earlier…"

"Fitz?" Abby said frowning. "Who is Fitz?"

Olivia's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Umm…Fitzgerald Grant."

Abby's mouthed quirked in a sarcastic smile. "So you're calling him Fitz now? What's that about?"

Huck and Harrison both looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing," Olivia said but didn't meet their eyes. "We work really closely and he asked that I call him that instead of being so formal."

Huck, Abby, and Harrison exchanged doubtful glances but didn't say anything.

"So what's the plan, Liv? Should I start working on the launch for the thermonuclear harness?"

"I've been talking to Fitz about the new reactor we created and he thinks that's our next launch. We were supposed to present something to him on Thursday."

"Obviously we're pushing the reactor and launching the harness. I mean this a major breakthrough."

"I know. Let me just talk to him and I'll let you guys know tomorrow."

Everyone agreed then went back to enjoying their peach cobbler.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter its what I like to call a "build up" chapter. It's really a starting point for when things really start to kickoff in the story. This chapter wasn't real Olitz-heavy but trust me it's coming. In any case, I hope you stick with me and keep reading. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia had just packed up her computer bag and was heading for the door when her cell phone rang. Olivia glanced at the clock – it was only six-thirty in the morning. She looked down at her cell phone. The caller id displayed Huck.

"Huck," Olivia said into the receiver.

"Liv, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. She could hear the tension in Huck's voice.

"I came in early. I wanted to run another test on the harness just to be sure."

Olivia's heart pounded nervously against her chest. "Huck, what happened?"

"The test…it failed."

Olivia's heart sank. They had worked so long to perfect the harness. "Do you know why?"

"I ran a series of tests and from what I can tell one of the wires burnt out. We're going to have to find something stronger – something more durable."

"Okay, so get on it. I'm on my way to the office."

As she drove to the office, Olivia mulled over what their next move would be. She had planned on telling Fitz about the harness when she got to the office. She wanted the thermonuclear harness to be the first launch of the merger but she wasn't prepared to move forward with it until she knew for sure that it was stable. She would have to push the enhanced thermonuclear reactor device as the first product launch until they were ready to move forward with the harness.

Olivia picked up her cell phone and dialed Harrison. He answered on the first ring. "Harrison, prepare a presentation on the enhanced thermonuclear reactor."

"What? I thought we were launching with the thermonuclear harness first?"

"There's been a snag. Huck's working on it but in the mean time we have to present something to Fitz. We'll present the enhanced reactor and then I'll stall the launch until we are ready to move on the harness."

There was a beat of silence from Harrison then, "Okay. I'll have something ready for you this afternoon."

"Thanks, Harrison." Olivia said then hung up.

Fitz was already in his office when Olivia arrived. She knocked on his door and poked her head inside. "Good Morning," she said as she walked through the door.

Fitz looked up from the report he was reading and smiled as he watched Olivia glide into his office. She had occupied his thoughts morning, noon, and night from the moment he laid eyes on her. Fitz watched her and as always she was dressed impeccably with not a strand of hair out of place. What he wouldn't give to run his hands through that hair and mess it all up. Fitz would bet his entire fortune that she would look just as good, probably even better lying beneath him with her hair all over the place from being thoroughly sexed. A barely noticeable grin tilted the corner of Fitz's mouth just from the thought of it. Just as quickly he straightened pushing the thought out of his mind.

"Good morning, Olivia," Fitz said as he stood up and walked around to lean against the front of his desk.

Olivia swallowed hard at the sight of him. He was so tall and lean and virile. Unconsciously her tongue darted between her mouth and traced a path across her top lip. "I…uh…wanted to check to see if you were free tomorrow to meet with me and Harrison on the enhanced thermonuclear reactor."

"Of course. What time?"

"Does two work for you?"

"Two is fine."

"You don't want to check your calendar?" Olivia asked.

Fitz stood and made his way across the office to stand in front of her. "Whatever I have scheduled will be cancelled," he paused. "For you."

Olivia's pulse took off at a sprinter's pace. Her breathing became labored and her belly did that butterfly thing that happened whenever she was in his presence.

Fitz could sense the change in Olivia. The way her breathes came out in short deep pants, the way her chest rose and fell, and the way the little pulse at the base of her throat took on an erratic beat. She was just as affected by him as he was by her. There was just something about her. Something that touched him on a level no one else ever had. He needed to understand why that was. He had to get to know her better. He needed to spend more time with her and Fitz knew just how to make that happen.

"Not sure if you're aware but we're planning a party to celebrate the merger. I'm on the planning committee and I was hoping that you would join me – join us. It'll be a great way for you to get to know some of the key players at FTG & Associates."

"Okay," Olivia breathed out. Normally planning a party was not something she would be geeked to do but she found that she would say yes to just about anything right now especially with Fitz standing this close to her.

"Good. We're meeting this evening after work at the bar across the street."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Olivia said but she didn't move. She stood there, her eyes locked on Fitz as if she was waiting for something.

Fitz moved a step closer to her his large frame towering over her and wrapping her in the blatant maleness that was Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia couldn't move.

"Is there anything else you need, Olivia?" Fitz said his voice low and husky.

The air in the room thickened and crackled with sensual tension. The underlying sensuality of Fitz's words sent Olivia's pulse racing. She pulled on her lower lip and nibbled on it. There was something she needed – something she wanted. She wanted to feel his lips against hers but she didn't understand this need she had for him so she bolted. She stepped back from him putting much needed space between them.

"No, I'll see you later," she said then turned and hurried out of the room.

The bar was noisy and full of patrons sharply dressed in their nine-to-five attire. Fitz was seated at table in the back of the bar with his CFO, Cyrus Bean, his COO, Jake Ballard, and Mary Wise, Cyrus's executive assistant.

Fitz was nursing a scotch while he listened to Cyrus bark a list of tasks for Mary to complete. Fitz had no idea why they even formed this planning committee. Cyrus, being the bossy tyrant he was, was going to do what he wanted anyway. Fitz watched as Mary wrote furiously on her notepad trying to keep up with all of the orders Cyrus was throwing at her.

"Cyrus," Fitz said. "Must you always be damn demanding? Give the woman a moment to breath."

Cyrus shot Fitz a twisted smile. "It's what I pay her for. She's fine."

"You know Cyrus, Fitz. He's not himself if he's not barking orders at someone," Scott said with a chuckle.

Fitz nodded then took a sip of his drink. His eyes shifted to the entrance of the bar. He had been watching the door since he got there waiting for Olivia to make an appearance. It was six-thirty and she still hadn't arrived. Fitz figured she had bailed when the door suddenly swung open and she breezed through the entrance. Fitz watched her as she looked around the bar. He stared at her until her gaze landed on him and their eyes connected. Instantly electricity flowed between them. Even from so far away Fitz could feel her heat. It was there in her eyes. Fitz held her gaze as she made her way over to their table.

"Sorry I'm late," Olivia said as she removed her coat.

The three men stood respectfully acknowledging her presence. They sat down as she slid into the empty chair across from Fitz.

Cyrus and Jake both looked at her a puzzled expression on their faces.

"Gentlemen, this is Olivia Pope," Fitz said. He had told them that he had invited her and they had heard her name but they neither Cyrus nor Jake had met her as they had been out of town for the past two weeks.

"Ah, Miss Pope," Cyrus said. There was an inquisitive gaze in his eyes. "I haven't had the pleasure to meet you yet but I've heard great things. I know your grandfather. He's a brilliant man. I'm Cyrus Bean, CFO for FTG & Associates."

Olivia studied Cyrus for a moment. She had read his bio and knew that he was Yale educated and brilliant with numbers. She also knew that he could be ruthless when it came to business.

Olivia extended her hand. "Good to meet you, Cyrus."

"Miss Pope, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jake Ballard, COO."

Olivia turned to the man sitting next to her. Even sitting down she could tell that he was quite tall and very well-built. He was very handsome with his dark hair and kind brown eyes. "Hello, Jake. And please call me Olivia."

"Can I get you a drink, Olivia?" Jake asked.

"I'll just have a glass of red wine."

Jake nodded and headed for the bar.

Fitz had watched the exchange between Olivia and Jake. He saw how Jake had assessed her from head to toe and he could tell from the spark in his friend's eye that he was interested and Fitz didn't like it one bit. Fitz and Jake had been friends for a long time. Hell they went all the way back to undergrad and Fitz knew the type of woman that interested his friend – smart, confident, and beautiful. Olivia was all that and more so there was no doubt in his mind that Jake was interested in her. There was no way that Fitz was about to let anything happen between Jake and Olivia. He had already claimed her even if nothing had yet happened between them.

"Hello, Olivia," Fitz said holding her gaze. "Glad you could join us."

"Hello, Fitz." Olivia said as she shifted nervously under his gaze.

"This is Mary Wise, Cyrus's executive assistant." Fitz said motioning to the woman sitting next to Cyrus. "You'll have to forgive Cy he's rude by nature."

A flash of humor crossed Olivia's face but she didn't say anything.

"Very funny, Fitzy. You should be a comedian," was Cyrus's sarcastic reply.

Just then Jake returned and handed a glass of red wine to Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile.

"My pleasure," Jake said with a flirty grin.

Fitz shifted and cleared his throat. The sound was loud and caused both Olivia and Jake to look at him.

"So…Cyrus was barking orders at Mary before you arrived. It seems that he has this whole merger party planned out already. I don't think that there is anything for us to do," Fitz said.

"Not true. You can double-check the guest list," Cyrus quipped.

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"No, really. You and Olivia are in charge of the guest list. Just have it to Mary by end week."

"What about me?" Jake asked. "Need me to do anything."

Cyrus studied Jake for a moment his brow tilting skeptically. "You," Cyrus began. "You just sit and look pretty."

Jake chuckled. "I can do that," he said.

The group stayed at the bar for about an hour. Olivia really enjoyed seeing the three men interact. She could tell they were good friends. Cyrus was the cocky, sarcastic, wise-ass, Jake was the charming and sweet boy next door, and Fitz – well Fitz was everything. He was ruggedly handsome, blatantly sexual, funny, charismatic and quietly pensive. And the way he watched her. It was as if he could see straight to her soul and it unnerved her to say the least.

"Well, I think it's about time to head out," Cyrus said as he stood and grabbed his coat.

Everyone agreed and began gathering their things.

"Olivia, it was a pleasure. I look forward to working with you." Cyrus said then headed for the door. "C'mon Mary he called over his shoulder."

Mary grabbed her coat and bag and scurried behind him.

"Can I walk you to your car, Olivia?" Jake asked.

Before she could answer Fitz spoke up. "I'll walk her to her car," he said a hint of possessiveness laced his voice.

Jake and Fitz exchanged glances. Jake looked as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue. Instead he grabbed his jacket then turned towards Olivia. "Good night, Olivia. I look forward to getting to know you better," he said then turned to Fitz. "Fitz," he said with a nod then left.

Olivia was confused. What just happened? Did Jake and Fitz just have a my package is bigger than your package moment at her expense? Olivia stared at Fitz her eyes boring into him. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Fitz said feigning innocence. "You ready? I'll walk you to your car."

Olivia nodded then put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She followed behind Fitz as he headed for the door.

Olivia had left her suv in the company's parking garage so they had to walk back across the street to where the office was. It was chilly out and Olivia tugged at her collar pulling it to shield her ears.

"Cold," Fitz said.

"I'm fine."

They walked the rest of the way to her car in silence. The only sound being their footsteps and the sound of them breathing in and out. They walked closely together their arms brushing against each other a few times. Olivia was aware of the acute tension that existed between them and she tried to ignore it.

As they reached her suv Olivia pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the doors.

"Here I am," she said as they approached her black Infinity QX56.

Fitz made it to the car before she did and reached for the door handle but didn't open the door. Instead he turned and faced her.

Olivia stopped short and stared up at him. Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. There was a sensuous fire that blazed in the depths of his eyes and it reached out to her and scorched her soul. Olivia felt as if she was on fire.

"Fitz," his name escaped her lips on the lightest breath.

Olivia watched as he moved close to her. Warmth radiated from him and enveloped her. She knew that she should move back and put some space between them but her head and her body were not on the same accord. Instead of moving away from him she leaned towards him.

Fitz reached out and ran his hand through her hair running the silky strands between his fingers. "I knew it would be soft," he said.

"What?" Olivia breathed out.

"Your hair," he whispered. "I knew it would be soft."

Fitz moved his fingers from her hair and traced them down her cheek. He tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her head back so she was looking directly into his eyes. "What is it about you, Olivia Pope? I haven't got a moments peace since I first laid eyes on you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Fitz said then braced his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her to him. He bent his neck brining his face within inches of hers. His lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

Olivia could see the desire splayed across Fitz's face. Her own desire rose to the surface and threatened to boil over at any moment. As she stared at his perfect lips which were just inches from hers a war raged within her. She wanted to press her lips against his. She wanted to drink in the taste of him as she explored his mouth with her tongue but she knew that if she kissed him she wouldn't be able to turn back. Once his lips met hers she would be lost.

"Olivia?" Fitz said her name as if he was asking her permission to proceed.

Olivia didn't respond. She was torn between her desire and her need to keep their interactions strictly professional.

"Olivia, I want to kiss you. I need your taste in my mouth but I won't kiss you unless you want me to." Fitz whispered. "Do you want me to kiss you, Olivia?"

Fitz's mouth was so close to hers that Olivia could feel his warm breath against her lips. She knew she should tell him no. She should tell him that she didn't want him to kiss her but that would be a lie. She wanted his kiss. She needed it. She needed it more than she needed her next breath.

"Kiss me," she breathed out. "Please."

That's all Fitz needed to hear. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. The first touch of his lips against hers was heaven. Her lips were plump and so very soft. Fitz snaked his tongue out and ran it along the seam of her mouth before pulling on her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Olivia moaned and Fitz slipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers then pulled and sucked on it. She tasted like berries that had been dipped in the sweetest honey. Fitz couldn't get enough of her. He pulled her tighter against him and spun them so her back was pressed against her car.

Fitz leaned into her as he ran his hands up her sides and along her shoulders. Gently he wrapped his fingers around her neck and ran his thumb across the base of her throat as he deepened the kiss. His other hand found its way into her hair and he tugged the length of it causing her head to fall back exposing the delicate skin of her neck. Hungrily Fitz dove in and attacked the sensitive skin on her neck. He licked and sucked and nibbled until he was drunk with the taste of her.

Olivia had never in her entire life been kissed the way Fitz was kissing her. It was as if he was sucking the very life essence out of her and she didn't want him to stop. Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's hair and fisted a handful of soft curls as he bit down on her neck. She cried out in pleasure then grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers.

They stayed there at her car kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Each kissing and biting and nibbling on the other. Olivia's coat had fallen open and one of Fitz's hands had found its way inside her coat and was stroking her back. They could have stayed there kissing and completely lost in each other all night and they would have if the sound of Olivia's car alarm had not gone off. She must have accidentally pressed the panic button on her keys. The blaring sound of the horn invaded the sexual haze she was in and Olivia's eyes popped open and she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry…we shouldn't have…I have to go," she said and turned and opened her car door.

"Olivia," Fitz said his voiced laced with need.

Olivia ached to turn around and kiss him one last time but she knew that it wouldn't be just one kiss. "I have to go," she said then slid into the car.

Fitz watched as she started the engine and sped off.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit long but once I start writing intimate Olitz scenes I get a bit carried away. LOL! You also got an intro to my versions of Cyrus and Jake in this chapter. I'm sure they'll will show up again. Anyhow, thanks for reading! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz tossed and turned as he lay in his bed. For the life of him he just could not get comfortable. And to top it off every time he closed his eyes visions of Olivia danced in his head. He kept replaying the kiss they shared over and over again. The way she responded to him was magical. And her taste – oh her taste. It was a flavor he would never tire of. Fitz ran his fingers across his own lips at the memory of it all. He had to taste her again.

Fitz glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It was four in the morning. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. Fitz figured he might as well get up and start his day seeing how he wasn't getting any sleep anyway.

Fitz arrived at the office at half past six expecting to see Olivia already there. He was surprised to see her office door closed and the lights off as he passed by her office on the way to his. He was hoping that she would be in already. They needed to talk.

* * *

Olivia lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been doing that for the past two hours. She had yet to wrap her mind around what happened between her and Fitz in the parking garage. They had kissed and something inside of her shifted. Her heart which she had turned off a long time ago was slowly beginning to beat again.

Olivia had decided a long time ago that love was messy. She had decided to steer clear of it and that meant not getting involved with anyone. So what was it about Fitzgerald Grant that made her want to go to a place she worked so hard to stay away from? It made no sense. She hardly knew the man and yet he had the power to make her heart beat faster and slower, the power to make her veins run a marathon throughout her body, and the power to make her run like a scared animal. And run she had. The moment her car alarm blared and invaded her mind she had quickly come to her senses and bolted. And now here it was just at the break of day and Olivia was still running. Not so much in the sense of the word but she was definitely thinking of how to avoid Fitz.

Olivia laid there for a few more minutes when she finally had an idea. She would work from the lab. The lab was located on the third floor of the building which would put her fifteen floors away from Fitz. It was perfect.

* * *

Olivia sat at one of the tables in the lab reviewing the presentation that Harrison had put together for the enhanced thermonuclear reactor. They were supposed to meet with Fitz later that day to review the presentation.

The door to the lab swung open and Olivia looked up to see Huck coming into the lab.

"Hey, Liv," Huck said a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing down here?"

"I figured I'd work from the lab today. See if you need any help with the harness."

Huck studied Olivia for a minute but didn't say anything. He walked over to his work station and set down his backpack. "You know I always welcome your help, Liv."

Olivia smiled and walked over to where Huck was standing. "Have you run anymore tests?"

"Not yet. But I did find a stronger wire. It should be here by Monday. I figure we can test again come Tuesday."

Olivia nodded.

"Liv," Huck said. He was studying her closely. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

Huck shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…you're working from the lab."

Olivia shifted nervously. She had known Huck for a long time. Next to Harrison he probably was the only person who really knew her. He could always sense when something was going on with her.

"I'm fine," Olivia lied. She wasn't quite ready for anyone to know about her and Fitz.

"Okay," Huck said but the concern on his face said he didn't really believe her. "You know you can talk me about anything."

"I know."

Just then the lab door opened and Abby and Harrison breezed through the door. They both stopped short at the sight of Olivia.

"Slumming it today, Liv?" Abby said with a snicker.

"Very funny, Abby" Olivia said. "I thought I'd check in with you guys. It's been a while since I've been in a lab."

"Got that right, sister," Abby said and headed to her workstation.

"Hey, Liv. You have a chance to look at the presentation?" Harrison asked.

"I did. Can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked as she grabbed Harrison's elbow and led him to the far side of the lab.

"What's up?" Harrison asked.

"I looked at the presentation and it's perfect. Good job, Harrison."

Harrison stared at Olivia his brow lifting suspiciously. "What's going on, Liv?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm not going to be able to make the meeting with you and Grant today."

"What? Why?"

"Something came up."

"So you want me to take the meeting with Grant alone?"

"Yes."

"What's going on, Liv?"

Olivia swallowed hard as she tried to think of an excuse that Harrison would believe. "My grandfather called. He needs to see me."

"Well maybe we should push the meeting."

"No. Take the meeting, Harrison. You can handle it."

Harrison knew his friend. He knew that there was something she wasn't telling him but the last thing he was going to do was press her. Liv was different from any other human being he had ever met. She was so strong yet there was something so vulnerable and lonely about her. The only thing he ever wanted to do was support her and let her know that she could count on him. "Okay, Liv. I got it. Don't worry about it. It's handled."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm going to head upstairs with the rest of the suits. You coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to work from the lab today."

"Okay. See you later. I'll let you know how the meeting went," Harrison said then headed for the door. "Abby," Harrison called over his shoulder. "Lunch at noon."

"Gus's Deli. I'll be there," Abby called after him.

Olivia spent the rest of the day working from the lone office in the lab. Huck and Abby were business as usual and neither one of them questioned why she was there.

* * *

It was one fifty-five and Fitz sat fidgeting in his chair. His meeting with Olivia and Harrison was in five minutes and Fitz could hardly compose himself. He hadn't seen Olivia all day. In fact, her office was still dark. He hadn't received any messages saying the meeting was cancelled so he assumed that she would be walking through his door any minute. In an effort not to look to anxious, Fitz opened up a report that was sitting on his desk and feigned looking at it. His heart took off as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

"Mr. Grant. I'm Harrison Wright. We have a meeting at two."

Fitz looked past Harrison in search of Olivia. After a few seconds when she didn't appear Fitz's heart sank. She was ditching the meeting. Fitz was fuming. How could she do this? How could she just not show up for their meeting? Fitz wasn't sure if he was more upset that she was letting the personal interfere with work or if he was just upset because he hadn't seen her all day.

Fitz composed himself and walked over to Harrison, his hand outstretched.

Harrison took his hand and shook it.

"Harrison, it's good to finally meet you," Fitz said.

"You too, sir."

"Where's Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"Something came up. I'll be flying solo on this one. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah…sure. It's fine. Let's get started," Fitz said and walked over to the small conference table in the corner of his office.

* * *

Olivia glanced at her watch. It was two. She immediately closed her laptop, packed up her stuff, and headed for the door.

"You heading out?" Huck asked.

"Yes but I'll be online later. Call my cell if you need anything, okay."

"Okay. See you later, Liv."

Olivia hurried to the elevators and pressed the down button. She waited impatiently for the elevator to open. When the elevator finally arrived Olivia looked on in surprise to see Jake Ballard standing there.

"Olivia," he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, Jake," Olivia said stepping into the elevator.

The doors slid closed and the car descended towards the garage level.

"Heading to lunch?" Jake asked

"No, heading out for the day actually."

"Really? Well I'm heading to lunch and I would love for you to join me."

Olivia hesitated for a moment. She had planned to just go home and work for the rest of the day and she would have probably just grabbed a sandwich or something for lunch. Olivia was about to decline Jake's offer then she thought about being alone in her apartment and how she would probably just end up obsessing over the kiss with Fitz and she decided to take Jake up on his offer.

"Okay. Let's go to lunch," she said.

Jake smiled his face splitting into a wide grin. "I know a great spot not too far away. We'll take my car."

The elevator dinged and Olivia followed Jake out of the elevator.

Jake drove for about fifteen minutes then pulled in front of a quaint little Italian restaurant. It had an old school Italian charm with its dark wood tables, Frank Sinatra blaring from the speakers, and a beautiful brick oven that served as the centerpiece of the restaurant.

They were seated in the back of the restaurant near a large window that faced out to the street. The waiter had just brought them water and had taken their order.

"So, Olivia," Jake said as he leaned back in his seat. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh…I doubt that," he said as he stared at her intently.

"Well…let's see. I'm originally from back east. I went to Yale for undergrad and Michigan State for grad school. I went to work for my grandfather right after grad school and now I'm here."

"Well now that we've scratched the surface…" Jake joked.

Olivia laughed – something she hadn't done in a while. "I lead a pretty low-key life, Jake. Tell me about you. I bet you're far more interesting than I am."

"I did once consider being a chip and dale dancer but decided on business school instead."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I even auditioned."

"You're kidding," Olivia said with laugh.

"I'm not."

"Man, I would have loved to be a fly on the wall at that audition."

"Maybe I'll show you the routine I auditioned with sometime," Jake said with a wink.

"Maybe," Olivia said. There was something about Jake that she found appealing. He was sweet and charming and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. "So tell me more. Are you from around here?"

"I'm from the Midwest actually but I attended undergrad at Northwestern with Fitz then we both went to grad school at Harvard."

"You've known him a long time."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, me and Fitz go way back. The things we used to get into – the partying, the girls…"

"Do tell."

"Let's just say we had the same taste in parties, booze…," Jake paused and looked pointedly at Olivia. "And women."

Olivia stared back at Jake wordlessly not sure what to say. She was certain that he had just made some sort of pass at her or at the very least declared that he and Fitz were in competition. The atmosphere had shifted and intensified around them and Olivia was not about to acknowledge it. Silently she prayed the waiter would bring their food and as if on cue the waiter came over and set their food on the table.

The rest of the lunch was laid back and full of light banter. Jake was extremely funny and kept her in stitches the rest of the lunch. Olivia decided that she definitely liked hanging out with him.

* * *

Fitz had just finished his meeting with Harrison and he had to admit that he was impressed. Harrison was sharp and Fitz was extremely excited about the enhanced thermonuclear reactor. It was going to be a great product to launch with. It would definitely solidify the merger of FTG & Associates and CP& A to the world.

Fitz had asked Harrison where Olivia was and found out that she had left work early. There was no doubt in Fitz's mind that she was avoiding him. She couldn't avoid him forever. He would just catch up with her tomorrow.

Fitz glanced at his watch. It was four-thirty and close to the end of the day. He decided he would call it a day and grabbed his computer bag and headed out of his office. Fitz made his way to his car and stopped short at the sight of Olivia and Jake standing by Olivia's car. They were smiling and laughing and Jake's hand was on Olivia's arm. Fitz watched them talking for several minutes before Olivia got in her car and drove off.

Fitz was fuming as he reached his car. Fitz heard a car pull up behind him just as he was opening his car door.

"Hey Fitz. You heading out early?" Jake asked.

Fitz tried to reign in his anger as he turned to face Jake. "Yep," was all he said.

"Yeah, me too. I just had lunch with Olivia and I thought I'd go ahead and call it a day," Jake said a self-righteous look on his face.

Fitz wanted to knock that smug little smile right off his face. Jake wasn't slick. He knew what he was doing. Jake knew full well that Fitz was interested in Olivia and he wanted to rub it in Fitz's face that he had spent time with her. As hard as it was Fitz refused to play into his little game. Instead of responding the way he wanted to Fitz simply nodded and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, buddy." Then he got in his car and drove away.

Fitz was fuming as he drove home. How dare she? She ditched his meeting to hang out with Jake. Fitz couldn't believe it. He felt completely out of sorts as if he'd just been cheated on which was crazy. He had to get himself together. One woman should not have this much effect on him. And as for Jake he must have known what Fitz's reaction would be to seeing him with Olivia. Jake was well aware that Fitz had a thing for her especially after the exchange they had at the bar the other night. Just like back in college everything was a competition to Jake. Well Olivia wasn't a game and Fitz wasn't playing. He wanted her. In fact, she was his – she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Liv's doing her running away thing after sharing such a passionate kiss with Fitz and Jake is trying to insert himself into Olivia's life. Fitz is not having any of it and is pissed to see Olivia with Jake. We also got to see a little bit into Liv's friendship with Harrison and Huck. I have no idea where this story is heading but I'm having a blast writing it. I'll try to write some more tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading. Please leave reviews. I love reading your feedback. *smooches* **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got mixed reviews on that last chapter. A lot of ya'll really aren't here for Jake. lol! Can't say that I blame you being that I'm a hardcore Olitz shipper who actually has a deep dislike for the character on the show. It's really funny to me that he even made his way into the story but I'm just letting the story unfold as it flows out this crazy little brain of mine. Next chapter is below. Hope ya'll like it :) **

* * *

It had been a week since Olivia had seen Fitz. She had been working from the lab everyday and had effectively avoided running into him. Harrison had been running point on the enhanced thermonuclear device product and he had been giving her regular updates. Olivia didn't like the fact that she was hiding from Fitz but she just didn't see any other way to handle things right now. She was clear on the fact that she had strong feelings towards him – feelings that she didn't really want to tap into given her history with relationships. Olivia knew that she couldn't hide out forever but she at least needed some time to work through her feelings.

* * *

"Liv," Harrison said as he walked into the lab.

It was late in the afternoon and Olivia was watching Huck prep the thermonuclear harness for the next test.

"What's up, Harrison?"

"Can I talk to you?" Harrison asked.

"Sure," Olivia said without bothering to look up at him.

A moment passed and when Olivia realized Harrison hadn't said anything she looked up at him. He wore a very serious expression on his face. Something was up. Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the back office. "What's going on?"

"Grant's been asking about you."

"Why? Is there a kink on the plans for the enhanced thermonuclear reactor launch?"

"No, that's all going fine. It's just…" he trailed off.

"What? Harrison, just say it."

Harrison looked hesitant to speak.

"Harrison," Olivia said her voice elevated.

"I don't know. Every meeting we have he asks if you're going to join us and then today he was going on about how he hadn't seen you in a week and that he felt like you were dodging him."

Anxiety knotted Olivia's stomach. The last thing she needed was Fitz talking to her team about her. "Harrison…" Olivia started.

Harrison cut her off. "Is there something you want to tell me, Liv? Are you deliberately dodging him?"

Olivia couldn't look Harrison in the eye when she answered him. She just wasn't ready to let him in on what was going on with her and Fitz. "Of course not," she lied. "I planned to meet with him today anyway. We're in charge of the guest list for the party their throwing in a few weeks and we need to finalize the list today."

Harrison studied her closely not quite believing what she said. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know but there's nothing to talk about."

Harrison stood there for a few moments his face pensive. He looked as if he wanted to say something else but instead he simply said, "Okay, Liv. I'll see you later." Then he turned and left the office.

* * *

It was just after six and reluctantly Olivia packed up her stuff and headed to the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited. She was on her way to see Fitz and she was a nervous wreck. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were sweating. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath until the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the eighteenth floor. Olivia exhaled and exited the elevator.

Most of the offices on the floor were dark as many of the employees where already gone for the day. Fitz's office was located at the far end of the hall and Olivia could see light peaking through his blinds and under his door which was closed. Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard the deep smooth tenor of Fitz's voice as he called through the door for her to come in.

"Hi," Olivia said as she opened the door and walked into the office.

Fitz had been looking over reports and his head shot up at the sound of Olivia's voice. His pulse immediately went into a frenzy at the sight of her standing in his office. She had come out of hiding. Fitz guessed that his little chat with Harrison had worked.

Fitz studied Olivia as she stood by his door. She was as beautiful as ever but her posture was extremely stiff and he could tell that she was nervous. After how she treated him – disappearing for a week – Fitz was not about to make this easy on her.

Fitz stood up and walked around his desk. He leaned against the front of it and folded his arms across his body. "Olivia," he said her name with staid calmness.

There was an air of indifference in his voice and Olivia shifted nervously in her stance. She could tell that he was unhappy with her but she chose to ignore it. "I wanted to stop by and sign off on the guest list. I know the party is in a few weeks and we need to get the invitations out."

"Is that all?" Fitz said his demeanor towards her not changing at all.

Olivia stared back at him irked by his cool, aloof manner. She knew he had every right to be upset with her but the apathy with which he was treating her bothered her. Before she knew it, Olivia moved away from the door and further into the office. "Look, I know we haven't spoken in a week..."

"Haven't spoken? Olivia, I haven't seen you since last Wednesday," Fitz scoffed.

"I know. I just…"

"What?" Fitz asked as he stood and walked towards her.

Olivia watched Fitz as he closed the distance between them and that tingly feeling that he always seemed to illicit started in the pit of her stomach. He was so tall and virile. The man exuded confidence and sex with every stride of his long, firm legs. Olivia could feel herself being drawn in by his magnetism and her instinct was to bolt and she started to but the look in his eyes pleaded with her to stay - to tell him something.

"Fitz," Olivia began. "Me and relationships…I'm just no good at them. And when we kissed I got scared and I ran." Olivia couldn't believe she had just said that. She wasn't one to readily admit to her true feelings.

Fitz looked at her his surprise at what she revealed written all over his face. "What are you scared of?" Fitz asked.

Olivia had no idea what to say. Hell she was scared of everything. She was scared of entering into any kind of romantic relationship with anyone especially after how things had ended with her ex. She was scared of how strong her feelings were for Fitz when she barely knew him and she was terrified that she would end up getting hurt or worse that she would end up hurting him.

"Fitz, you and me…it's just not a good idea. Trust me," Olivia said.

Fitz took a few more steps in her direction until he was standing toe to toe with her. He tilted his neck so that he was looking down at her.

Olivia refused to look up at him. She found that she couldn't think straight when she was this close to him. She chose instead to focus on her fingers which were locked tightly together.

"Olivia," Fitz whispered.

Fitz's voice was deep and sensual and sent a ripple of awareness through her. Olivia tilted her head back and stared up at him.

Their faces were just inches apart and Fitz's voice was low and velvet-edged when he said. "I think you and me is a _great_ idea. I like you, Olivia. More than I've ever liked anyone and I barely know anything about you. I want to explore these feelings. Don't you?"

Standing this close to him, while his blue eyes compelling and magnetic held her captive, Olivia wanted to give in. She wanted to say yes let's explore this thing between them but her head and her heart were warring with each other. Her head was telling her that this was not a good idea. It was telling her that mixing business and pleasure hadn't worked out for her last time and that it would probably end up worse for her this time. But her heart – oh her heart – it was telling her to leap. It was telling her to embrace these new feelings that she was having as they were unlike anything she had experienced with any other man her entire life. Olivia wanted to listen to her heart and the words were there on the tip of her tongue but for the life of her she couldn't get them out.

"Olivia," Fitz gently urged her.

"I can't. I'm sorry but we work together and I made a decision never to get involved with someone I work with," Olivia said then turned and left the office.

Fitz stared after her not believing what just happened. She felt the same way he did. Fitz knew it – it was there in her body language and the way she barely took a breath when they stood within a foot of each other. The mere fact that she could barely look him in the eyes told him that she was trying like hell to avoid what she was feeling. Something was holding her back and Fitz was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**So Olivia finally came out of hiding which I was happy about and surprise surprise she actually admitted to being scared of her feelings for Fitz albeit in the very next instance she ran again. SMH! In any case I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm kind of on a creative roll right now so the next chapter should probably be up sometime tomorrow. **

**As always please leave reviews. I really do enjoy readying them. **

**XO**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning and Olivia, headphones in, was running at the park across the street from her condo. She was happy for the weekend. She was happy to be outdoors running with nothing but the sound of Stevie Wonder in her ears and the wind against her face. Running was one of her favorite things to do. It allowed her to clear her mind and just be one with nature.

Olivia ran five miles before she headed home. She was just about to get into the shower when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller id display. Rowan Pope flashed across the screen. Olivia had half the mind to ignore the call but knew that she would never hear the end of it if she did.

"Hello, grandfather," she said.

"Olivia. It's good to hear your voice seeing how I haven't heard from you since the merger," Rowan said his tone laced heavily with sarcasm.

Olivia inhaled deeply and tried to compose herself before answering. Her grandfather always had a way of getting under her skin. "I've been busy," she said careful to keep her tone even and light.

"Too busy to check in with the man who handed you a multi-million dollar company?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. It was just like him to throw the fact that he "gave her" his company in her face. "You didn't give me a company. We merged with FTG & Associates so technically…"

Rowan cut her off. "Technically my ass, Olivia. CP&A merged with FTG & Associates but functions as a completely separate entity - an entity that I put you in charge of. I expect nothing less than greatness from you now that your head of the company. You have a huge legacy you're in charge of. I won't see you ruin it."

Olivia cringed at the harshness of his words. Her entire life her grandfather had pushed her and he hadn't done it in the nicest of ways. He always seemed to lack that familial warmth one got from a family member who pushed them because they loved them and they wanted them to succeed. She was always left feeling like he pushed her so hard because he expected her to fail. What he was doing now was no different and Olivia was taken back to feeling like a child where she could only stand there and cower.

"What are you working on?" Rowan asked.

Olivia's voice was small and lacked confidence when she said, "We have the enhanced thermonuclear reactor. We're busy working on the launch for that."

"Is that all?" Rowan barked. "Olivia you and your team had that enhanced reactor built before the merger even happened. You should already be working on something new."

Olivia could practically feel his disappointment float through the phone and slap her across the face. She wanted to tell him no, that wasn't all. She wanted to tell him that her team was working on something so big that it would rock the entire science world but she didn't. The thermonuclear harness wasn't ready to be revealed to the world yet and there was no way that she was going to tell her grandfather about it until she was sure it was working.

"We have a few things in the works," Olivia said.

Rowan's heavy sigh of dissatisfaction carried through the phone. "You disappoint me, child." Rowan said then hung up.

Olivia stood rooted in place, phone in hand. She felt as if she had just been hit by a thousand bricks. Her eyes stung as she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Nothing she ever did was good enough for him. All her life she had done things to please him. She went to the college and grad school he wanted. She majored in thermonuclear physics like he wanted and she went to work for his company right after graduation. Everything she did was to make him proud of her but so far nothing she had done was good enough. Olivia had no idea why she kept trying. She had no idea why what he thought of her still mattered to her after all these years – but it did.

* * *

Monday rolled around quickly and Olivia headed to the office early. She made her way to her office instead of the lab. She had decided to stop hiding from Fitz. Besides she felt she was pretty clear when they last spoke.

Olivia's main focus was getting the thermonuclear harness working. She sat at her desk reading over Huck's notes on the harness. The new wire should arrive tomorrow and she planned on being there when Huck ran the test. Even though Olivia had Harrison working on the launch of the enhanced thermonuclear reactor she knew that if they were able to get the harness working that would be their first launch of the merger not the enhanced reactor.

"Knock-knock."

Olivia looked up from the papers she was looking at to see Jake standing in her doorway. "Hello Jake," she said with a smile.

Jake walked into her office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "It's good to see you back in the office," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a while and I just assumed that you were out of the office for some reason."

Olivia was not about to tell Jake the real reason why he hadn't seen her. "Actually I was working from the lab with my team."

"Really?" Jake said.

Olivia nodded.

"How was that?"

"Good. It was nice being back in the lab with my team."

"So why are you back slumming it on the eighteenth floor?" Jake said with a smirk.

A flash of humor crossed Olivia's face. "Paperwork…budgets…you know – the life of an executive."

Jake leaned forward and looked knowingly at Olivia. "I do know and it'll turn you into a bore if you're not careful."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Jake was like a breath of fresh air. He always managed to make her smile and as much as she would have liked to sit and chat with him she had work to do. "So I'm a little busy here. Did you need something, Jake?"

"Actually I was stopping by to see if I could take you to lunch?"

As much as she wanted to take him up on the offer she couldn't. She had a ton more of Huck's notes to go through. "Sorry, but I can't. Rain check?"

Olivia could see the disappointment register on Jake's face as he stood up.

"That's too bad. There's this really neat little Ethiopian restaurant that I wanted to take you to."

"Some other time?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jake said with a wink then turned and left.

* * *

Just outside the hall Fitz stood staring into Olivia's office. He was on his way back from a meeting and was passing by her office when he spotted Jake sitting comfortably in one of the chairs in front of her desk. They were talking and Olivia's face was relaxed and she was smiling. It was very different from her interactions with him where she was always wound tight and intense. Fitz shook his head as he continued on to his office. How was it that she could hang out with Jake but bolted the moment they came within five feet of each other? And what exactly was Jake doing sniffing around Olivia?

Just as Fitz reached his office he looked back towards Olivia's office and saw Jake emerge. Without a second thought Fitz did an about-face and headed towards Jake. Fitz caught up with him just as Jake stepped into his office.

"Jake," Fitz said as he followed Jake into this office.

Jake spun around a look of surprise on his face. "Fitz, what's up man?"

Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the man that he had known for almost twenty years. They had been friends, if one could call what they had a friendship, for a long time. Jake wasn't just an all out bad guy he just had questionable motives when it came to women – especially women that Fitz was interested in. Fitz never really understood where the competition came from and frankly he didn't care. He was able to overlook all of the past women that Jake had interfered with but Olivia was different. The feelings Fitz had for her ran deep and he was not about to let Jake come between something he had yet to even build on.

Fitz refused to mince words so he got right to the point. "What's your deal with Olivia?"

Jake stared back at Fitz his face changing from surprise to cockiness. "What do you mean?" he asked feigning innocence.

"I mean what are you doing hanging around Olivia. What game are you playing at, Jake?

"There's no game, Fitz. And what I do with Olivia is none of your business."

"It is my business especially when you're well aware of my feelings for her."

Jake laughed, loud and obnoxiously. "Fitz, I don't recall us ever talking about your feelings for Olivia."

"Yeah well you know they're there. You knew it that night at the bar."

"Maybe I did," Jake said. "But just because you poke out your chest and try and lay claim doesn't mean that every other man is going to just back off."

Fitz was becoming increasingly annoyed with every word Jake said. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from her."

"Or what?" Jake taunted.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Fitz said and turned to leave. He stopped short at the door and turned back to face Jake. "Don't test me on this, Jake. Olivia is not some co-ed we're fighting over and we're not in college. You stay away from her," Fitz said his voice laced with an unspoken threat.

Jake said nothing but the look of disdain he wore said it all.

* * *

Tuesday had finally arrived and Olivia was anxiously waiting a phone call from Huck saying that the wire had come in. Restlessly she paced back and forth in her office. Finally her desk phone rang and she nearly tripped over her own feet as she raced to answer it.

"Liv," Huck said. "The wired just arrived. I'm about to install it."

"I'll be right there," Olivia said. She barely placed the phone back in the cradle before she was running out the door.

It took Huck less than twenty minutes to install the new wire. Abby, Huck and Olivia all waited nervously as Huck started the test.

Olivia's heart pounded at the wind-like sound the contraption made as it built momentum. The goal was to heat hydrogen atoms in excess of 180 million degrees Fahrenheit so that the atoms combined. It looked to be working as the liquid mercury in the thermometer was quickly stretching upwards towards the targeted degrees.

Olivia reached out and grabbed Huck's forearm and he turned to her. No words were spoken but their eyes locked and unspoken hope passed between them.

The thermometer reached 180 million degrees and Olivia, Huck and Abby all let out a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my god, Huck, you did it." Olivia said as she threw her arms around his neck.

Huck wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

Abby threw her arms around the both of them joining in on the hug.

They were so excited and caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the loud clicking sound coming from the harness until it was too late. Olivia turned just in time to see the side panel of the harness overheat and glow red. She ran and turned off the power before it melted.

Olivia turned back to Huck and Abby who were looking on with utter shock and disbelief.

"It's okay. Even the most brilliant scientist failed a thousand times before they got it right. And we will get this right. I know it."

Abby and Huck nodded but Olivia could see the defeat in their eyes.

Olivia was determined to stay positive even when her team couldn't. "Honestly, guys, we'll work through this and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'll start researching for a stronger metal type," Huck said.

"And I'll run some more tests on hydrogen atoms and different heating components," Abby added.

"Good. I'll keep going over our notes to see if there is anything we missed," Olivia said. "Let's regroup in a few days."

The next two weeks flew by. Olivia had spent most of her days and nights doing research. They hadn't yet figured out what was causing the harness to overheat. The contraption consumed Olivia's every thought. She needed the device to work. She needed to prove to her grandfather that she was worthy of his praise.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk her head in her hands. Gently she rubbed at her temples in an effort to relieve some of the stress she was feeling. A slow burn began to spread over Olivia's body and her nerve-endings began to tingle. Olivia looked up to see Fitz standing in her doorway. She had only seen him in passing these last two weeks and the sight of him standing in her doorway leaning casually against the frame was a welcome sight. She needed to get her mind off the harness if only for a moment.

"Long day?" Fitz asked as he stepped into her office.

"You could say that."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Olivia would have loved to unleash her burden on him but she knew that she couldn't. She had to keep everything about the harness under wraps until it was fully functioning.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said.

Fitz studied Olivia as she sat behind her desk. There was a hard tension around her large brown eyes. She definitely looked troubled about something. "Are you sure that there's nothing I can do?"

"I'm sure," came Olivia's quick response.

"Well maybe tonight's event will help take your mind off things."

"Tonight's event?" Olivia asked a look of confusion on her face.

"The party to celebrate the merger. Surely you haven't forgotten."

Embarrassment colored Olivia's cheeks. She had been so preoccupied with getting the harness working that she completely forgot about the party.

"You did forget," Fitz said with a chuckle. He looked at his watch then back at Olivia. "Party starts at eight. You should probably get out of here."

"I think I will."

"I'll see you tonight," Fitz said then turned and left.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit long and a lot happened:**

**1. Granddaddy Rowan reappeared and he is a mean one. He's got a hold on Liv that I fear will end up doing a lot of damage**

**2. The harness still has some kinks that need to be worked out**

**3. We got to see Fitz and Jake face off**

**Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Leave reviews you know I love reading them. :) **

**XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovies! Sorry it took me so long to post an update but work had me travelling out of town and I just couldn't seem to get into my creative zone. But I'm back in town and back at it! I so hope ya'll enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Olivia stood in front of her full length mirror staring indecisively at her reflection. She wasn't exactly sure of her look for the party. Since the week had gotten away from her she hadn't had time to purchase a new dress so she had to make due with a dress she had purchased a few months ago but never got around to wearing.

The dress was white, long, and clingy. The bodice was strapless and tapered down to a full length skirt that hugged at the curve of her hips and flowed close but loosely around her legs. The back of the dress dipped into a deep vee down the center of her back. Olivia worried that maybe it was too much for the party but it was really the only option she had. And she had to admit that she liked the slinky material that the dress was made of. It made her feel sexy.

Olivia had decided to pin her hair up into an intricate bun and she wore a pair of two-carat diamond earrings and a matching necklace that had belonged to her mother. Her make-up was minimal with just some bronzer, a dash of blush to highlight her cheekbones, mascara, and some nude colored lip gloss.

Olivia's phone buzzed and she reached over and grabbed it. It was her car service letting her know the car had arrived and was waiting outside.

Olivia glanced back at herself in the mirror one last time still unsure of her look. Doubt tickled her stomach and sent shivers of nervousness up her spine. Maybe she should change or better yet maybe she should stay home. She didn't really like parties anyway.

Olivia was a beat from slipping out of her shoes when her phone buzzed. It was Harrison.

"What," she said as she answered.

"Where are you woman? Me and Abby just got to the ballroom and we don't see you."

Olivia grinned. She could hear excitement in Harrison's voice. He had a playful nature that could be infectious.

"I'm on my way," Olivia said with a smile then hung up the phone. She took a deep breath, grabbed her clutch off the bed and headed out the door.

* * *

Fitz entered the ballroom and immediately headed for the bar. "Scotch," he told the perky, blonde bartender.

Fitz scanned the room his eyes searching for a certain someone. He didn't see her but he did see his father holding court in the front of the ballroom. He was surrounded by a large group of people who seemed to be hanging on his every word. Fitz rolled his eyes and turned back to face the bartender just as she was handing him his drink. "Thanks," he said then downed it in one gulp and nodded for another.

"Maybe you should slow down a little there, champ."

Fitz cringed a bit at the sound of Jake's voice behind him. "Oh, I'm sure I can handle it," he said.

Jake just nodded and stepped up to the bar. "I'll have a beer please."

The cute blonde handed Fitz his scotch which Fitz took and promptly turned and left the bar. He could barely stand to be in Jake's presence these days.

"Fitzgerald," a voice called from behind him. A voice laced with judgment and derision. Fitz cringed at the sound and hunched into himself as he turned to face his father.

"Big Jerry," Fitz said his greeting dry.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face."

"I've been around," Fitz said then brought his drink to his lips.

"Bet I can guess where you've been," Big Jerry said eyeing the glass of scotch in Fitz's hand.

Fitz stared at his father defiantly as he lifted the glass to his mouth and drank until there was barely any liquid left clinging to the ice cubes.

Big Jerry stared at his son a look of reproach on his face. He looked as if he was about to say something but the words died on his lips as Cyrus and Jake walked up.

"Cyrus Bean! How the heck are ya?" Big Jerry said.

"I'm good, Jerry. Glad you could come out and celebrate with us." Cyrus said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh you know me. I'm not one to miss a good party."

"Don't we know it," Fitz said with a dry chuckle.

Big Jerry eyed him a dark warning showing in the depths of his eyes. But just as quickly it disappeared as he turned to Jake.

"Jake Ballard," Big Jerry said slapping the man on his back. "You look good, son."

Jake beamed. "I am good, sir."

Fitz watched with bored indifference as his father reined praise upon praise on Jake. This was nothing new. Big Jerry loved Jake. He was the son that Fitz would never be. It used to bother him that his father fawned so much over Jake. Big Jerry gave Jake the kind of attention that was reserved for a son and there was a time that Fitz would sit quietly and lament over how he could win his father over but those days were long gone. The days of caring what Big Jerry thought had waned over time as Fitz's heart hardened towards his father.

* * *

Olivia stood just at the entrance to the ballroom. She was nervous and she knew why. Fitz would be at this party and as much as she tried to deny her feelings for him she knew they existed. Sure it was easy for her to ignore them when they were at work but in an informal setting with liquor flowing and music playing she had no idea if she'd be able to resist him.

Olivia smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt, took a deep breath, opened the large oak doors and walked inside.

The party was in full swing. A band played at the far end of the room, there were several bars set up around the large ballroom, a large buffet was set up along one of the walls and people were scattered throughout the large space.

Olivia scanned the room for Harrison and Abby. She spotted them posted up at a table at the far end of the ballroom. Olivia headed in their direction. She had just about made it to where they were when Cyrus Bean stepped into her path.

"Olivia," he said. "Don't you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Cyrus."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Come with me. I want to introduce you to some folks." Gently he grabbed her elbow and led her over to a small group.

"Pardon me," Cyrus said as they approached the group. "Let me introduce you to Olivia Pope, she came over as CEO of CP&A in the merger."

"Hello," Olivia said as her eyes swept around the circle of people.

"Well hello there, Ms. Pope."

Olivia tuned to her left to see a tall, older man with gray hair and startling blue eyes. Eyes that seemed familiar only she couldn't place where she had them before.

"Hello, Mr…"

"Fitzgerald Grant II but everybody calls me Big Jerry," the man said.

Olivia knew right then and there why his eyes were so familiar. They were the same electric blue eyes that belonged to Fitz only as she took a closer look she could see that Big Jerry's eyes seemed a bit hard around the edges and lacked the softness and depth that she always saw in Fitz's eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Olivia said extending her hand.

Big Jerry grabbed her hand and leaned towards her. "The pleasure is all mine honey. Seems that you're the guest of honor at this here party."

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all. This party is to celebrate two great companies coming together to create something bigger and greater then each one individually ever could."

A huge grin spread across Big Jerry's face. "I like her," he said to Cyrus.

* * *

Fitz stood in the far corner of the room watching Olivia as she talked to his father. He had sensed her the moment she entered the ballroom. His back had been to the door but the tiny ripple of awareness that traveled up his spine told him that she had entered the room. He had turned to see her standing just at the entrance.

Fitz nearly choked on his scotch at the sight of her. She wore the most alluring dress he had ever seen. It was white and clung to her curves. The soft material of the dress seemed to slip and slide against her body as she walked. And the stark whiteness of the dress against her silky brown skin set his pulse on fire. Never had a woman affected him so profoundly. She was Aphrodite and he would surely parish from the flames of her beauty. Without thought, Fitz felt himself move in her direction. He was nearly to her when Cyrus swooped in and ushered her away. Fitz thought to follow them and he would have had Cyrus not took her to his father.

* * *

Olivia stood uncomfortable under Big Jerry's gaze. He was telling a story to the small crowd of people around him but Olivia couldn't focus on what he was saying because she was too distracted by the way his gaze keep falling to her breast.

"Well hello there gorgeous," a voice said from behind her.

Olivia spun around to find Jake standing there looking quite handsome in a tuxedo. "Hello," Olivia said.

Jake leaned in close and said, "You look like you could use a drink."

Olivia nodded fervently and Jake led her to the nearest bar.

"Red wine for the lady," he said to the bartender.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

Jake let out a small laugh. "Big Jerry can be a bit overwhelming."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"He's a brilliant business man though. He built this company from the ground up."

Olivia nodded. There was no doubt that the man was an astute business man but there was something about him that just didn't sit well with her.

"Your wine," the bartender said handing Olivia a glass of red wine.

"Thank you," Olivia said then turned to Jake. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"I am now," he said a mischievous glint in his eye.

Olivia stayed at the bar with Jake for a while and she was enjoying the conversation but her eyes kept scanning the room. She didn't want to admit it but she was looking for Fitz. She hadn't seen him since she arrived.

"There you are," Harrison said as he made his way over to Olivia. "Abby and I had a bet that you would ditch."

"I lost," Abby said.

"You guys know I wouldn't bail on you," Olivia said

Abby and Harrison shared a knowing look.

"Hey aren't there usually three of you guys?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Huck doesn't do parties," Abby said.

"So have you guys met everyone?" Olivia asked.

"We met Big Daddy Grant and he's quite the character," Abby said.

"The man's a riot," Harrison added.

"Well this is a party to celebrate you guys so I'd like to give a toast. Here's to the merger and welcome to the team," Jake said raising his glass.

Abby, Harrison and Olivia all raised their glasses.

Jake turned to Olivia. "Olivia, will you please do me the honor of a dance?"

"You know…I'm not…"

"Oh come on…it's a party. People dance at parties," he said and held out his hand to her.

Hesitantly Olivia took Jake's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Abby," Harrison said as he held his hand out to her.

Abby smiled and grabbed his hand and followed as Harrison led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Fitz stood stiffly off to the side as he watched the man he at one time considered a close friend lead Olivia to the dance floor. A lot had changed between them over the years and even more so recently. Jake had always been competitive when it came to women but how he was behaving now, with Olivia, was just so far beyond how he had competed with Fitz in the past. In the past the competition had always been real but there had been a lightness to it. An understanding that women and love could be fleeting but friendship was forever. That wasn't the case with Olivia. She seemed to spark some infinite desire in the both of them. She was Helen Of Troy and it seemed he and Jake would both crash and burn to have her.

Fitz stayed off to the side watching Olivia as she talked with various people and danced with a number of men. Like Fitz, it seemed that everyone in the room was enchanted with her. Everything she did pulled Fitz deeper in to the thick cloud of need she created in him. The slightest tilt of her head revealing more of her elegant neck caused his pulse to race. The gentle sway of her hips as she danced sent his heart a flutter. Fitz was trying to restrain himself – to keep his distance but his will was waning. The more she danced and talked with others the more inflamed with need he became.

Fitz watched as Jake pulled Olivia onto the dance floor for a second time. He pulled her in close and his hand hovered dangerously close to her bottom. Fitz felt his control slipping away as he watched her. A possessiveness he wasn't aware he had bloomed and overtook him. A fire raged in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them together and before he knew it he was heading towards them on the dance floor.

"May I?" Fitz said as he reached them. His face was a hard mask. One wouldn't know of the rage and passion that burned inside him as he stood there.

Both Olivia and Jake looked at him their expressions one of shock. It was as if he appeared out of nowhere.

"We're in the middle of the song, Fitz," Jake said.

"I know," Fitz said matter-of-factly as he stared directly at Olivia. His gaze was intense and penetrated right to her soul.

Olivia's heart pounded in her chest as she locked eyes with Fitz. His blue eyes seemed to darken and become steely with desire as he held her gaze.

"It's fine, Jake," Olivia whispered her eyes still locked with Fitz's.

A shadow of annoyance crossed Jake's face as he released Olivia from his embrace. He said nothing as he turned and walked off.

Fitz studied Olivia for several seconds his gaze dropping from her eyes to her shoulders to her breast and back up again before he slowly invaded her space, wrapping his left arm around her waist then gathering her right hand into his.

Olivia hadn't realized it but she had not taken a breath since Jake had left. She doubted that she would have realized it had her lungs not started to burn. Slowly she released a breath.

"Hello, Olivia," Fitz whispered his breath tickling her face.

"Hi," Olivia said on a breathless whisper. "I haven't seen you all night."

"You were looking for me?"

"No...uh…I…," Olivia stammered. "It's just that I'I've seen everyone tonight except you."

"I saw you the moment you walked in the door…in that dress," Fitz said as he pulled her tighter to him and began to move them around the dance floor.

Fitz loved the feel of the soft lines of Olivia's body against his. And the scent she was giving off was pure bliss. It was a mixture of vanilla and honeysuckle. The scent was potent and sweet and Fitz was sure he could taste it on his tongue.

Fitz dipped his head so his mouth was a breath from her ear. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight," he whispered.

"Thank you."

"I love the back of this dress," Fitz said as he trailed his fingers along the delicate skin of her back.

A shiver of awareness shot through Olivia's body and sent chills up her spine.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me to watch you from across the room in this dress…dancing with other men?"

Olivia didn't know what to say. Her heart sped up with every word he spoke and her breathing was becoming labored with every second she stayed pressed up against him.

"It's been torture, Olivia." Fitz removed his hand from her waist and tucked a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. "All night all I've thought about is ravishing you."

Olivia inhaled sharply. She was a bundle of mixed emotions. Everything in her body wanted him to ravish her and even her mind which had always remained pretty clear when it came to him was betraying her as visions of them passionately intertwined flashed through her head. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the delicious scenes in her mind.

"Olivia," Fitz whispered, her name coming out on a tortured moan.

"Fitz…" Olivia started. She felt as if she was on the edge of a cliff and she had only to take half a step and she would fall. She wanted to take that plunge but she wasn't ready for the hard bottom that would surely shatter her. So she took the cowards way out again. "I have to go," she said and pulled back from Fitz's embrace. Quickly she turned and fled from the ballroom – fled from Fitz.

* * *

Olivia raced down the hallway until she came to a large set of glass doors that led out to a courtyard. She rushed through the doors and ran until she came to a large oak tree. She was out of breath, her heart was racing, and her skin was on fire from Fitz's touch. Olivia leaned against the tree and tried to collect herself. The cold night air swirled around her cooling her burning flesh.

She had been so close to giving in to Fitz. She wanted to. No man had ever looked at her the way he did. No man had ever elicited the emotions and raw passion she felt whenever he invaded her space.

"Olivia."

Olivia spun around to see Fitz standing there and her heart took off again.

He stalked over to her and Olivia inched back until her back was pressed against the tree.

Fitz loomed over her and stared down at her intently. "Why do you keep running from me? From us?" Fitz asked but didn't wait for her answer. "Olivia, I know you feel what I feel. I see it in your eyes, in the way you tense up when I'm near you. You want me as much as I want you."

Olivia did want him but she just couldn't let herself go there. To get tangled up in an affair with someone she worked with could only end badly. She had been there before and she was sure that her heart couldn't take the pain a second time. "Fitz, I already told you. You and me...we just can't."

Fitz leaned in and braced his hands against the tree trapping Olivia between them. His voice was low and passionately pained when he said, "Tell me you don't feel what I'm feeling. Tell me your heart doesn't beat fast and somehow slow when we share the same space. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me the way I want you and I'll leave here and never bring this up again."

Olivia stared into the blue depths of Fitz's eyes knowing that every word he spoke was the truth. She did want him – beyond reason she wanted him. And with him standing there so close that she could taste his breath on her tongue, hear the sound of his heart thundering in his chest, she could no longer resist the pull that existed between them - even if she wanted to.

"I do want you," Olivia said and crushed her lips to his.

Immediately Fitz leaned into her fitting himself flush against her body. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth then pried her lips open and thrust his tongue inside. Her sweet flavor hit him instantly and he moaned. Fitz ran his hands along her sides, down her thighs and back up again dragging her dress up in the process revealing a smooth brown thigh. Fitz stroked and kneaded the supple skin of her thigh before lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. He leaned into her meshing his pelvis against hers.

Olivia ran her fingers through his soft curls and rubbed her body against his as he wreaked havoc on her mouth. His taste was potent and left not one clear thought in Olivia's head - the only thing she could do was feel.

Fitz's was lost – lost in the kiss, lost in the warmth their bodies created against one another, lost in the feel of her skin against his touch. Fitz felt himself harden to the point of explosion as he cradled himself between Olivia's thighs. He wanted nothing more than to be buried into the moist warmth he knew was waiting for him.

Fitz crawled his fingers underneath the skirt of Olivia's dress that was now bunched around her waist and found the lacy trim of her panties. He was a second from pulling them down but stopped. Fitz wanted her. He wanted her bad but not like this - outside, fast and hard up against a tree. Their first time should be a slow and gentle fire growing with intensity at every touch and taste until they were consumed whole by a blazing inferno.

Slowly Fitz pulled back and Olivia stared up at him confused by the break in contact.

"Come home with me," Fitz said.

"Okay," was all Olivia could say. She was too far gone and her need for him was to powerful.

Fitz placed a gentle kiss on her lips then grabbed her hand and led them towards the valet.

* * *

**I really hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Olivia finally stopped running (for real this time lol)and things are really heating up between her and Fitz. I for one cannot wait to see what happens when they get to Fitz's place. )**

**Thank ya'll so much for reading and as always leave reviews. I so love reading them. **

**XO**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to LoreneMichelle41 ;)**

* * *

As soon as the valet pulled Fitz's car around he tucked Olivia into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt across her body then got into the driver's seat and sped off.

The air in the car was thick and ripe with a sexual tension so intense that Olivia feared she would choke on it. She tried taking deep calming breathes but being enclosed in such a small space with Fitz was driving her senses wild.

Olivia faced straight ahead but eyed Fitz as he drove. His body was rigid and his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. His face however wore a deep blush and there seemed to be a heat emanating from his body – a heat that reached out and wrapped itself around Olivia making her pulse race and her body tingle.

* * *

Fitz was a mass of nerves as he drove. He purposefully kept his eyes on the road and his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. He feared that if he even looked in Olivia's direction he would not be able to stop himself from pulling her into his lap and devouring her while trying to drive.

Fitz pressed his foot down on the gas and pushed the car passed ninety. He was well over the speed limit but he didn't care. His need for Olivia was urgent and primal and if could have blinked and transported them to his condo he would have.

A drive that normally took twenty-five minutes took fifteen. Fitz swerved into his reserved parking spot and turned off the engine. He got out the car and walked around and opened Olivia's door. Fitz extended his hand out to her and Olivia placed her hand in his as she stepped out of the car. For a moment they stood there silently staring at each other. The anticipation of what was about to happen electrifying the air around them.

When they go to his condo Olivia stood in the foyer and watched as Fitz closed the color and locked it. Her heart was pounding with expectation as she watched him turn and face her. She fully expected him to waste no time in getting them naked and into bed.

Fitz had other plans. He leaned against the door and stared at Olivia his gaze started at her feet and travelling slowly up her body until his eyes settled on her face. Fitz had waited for this moment since he first laid eyes on her and while everything in him wanted to snatch that beautiful dress from her body and bury himself deep inside her right there where she stood - he wanted to savor every moment of what they were about to do.

Silently Fitz stalked over to where Olivia stood. He reached out his hand and ran his thumb along the smooth skin of her jaw line. Fitz's heart clenched at the beauty that was her face. It ought to be a sin for one woman to have such a perfect face. He could easily get lost in those large brown eyes and certainly die in those sinfully full lips.

"Come," he said and led her up a flight of stairs to the second level of his condo.

As they entered his bedroom, Fitz tapped twice on the light switch and the room was flooded in a soft, intimate glow. Fitz turned to Olivia and pulled her flush against his body. He had been hard as a rock since they left the party and he wanted her to feel the effect she had on him. Fitz smiled at the sharp intake of breath the contact elicited from Olivia.

"God you're beautiful," he said then dipped his head and captured her mouth.

Fitz kissed her slowly. He wanted to savor every taste, every lick. Fitz flicked his tongue out and ran it across Olivia's top lip then the bottom before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. Olivia moaned and Fitz slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth running his tongue along the insides of her cheek and across her teeth until finally capturing her tongue with his and sucking on it. She tasted like berries dipped in cream and Fitz wanted more.

As they kissed Fitz ran his hands along the supple plains of her body. His fingers lingered along the back of her neck then trailed down the soft skin of her back until finally he cupped her backside. With his other hand he found the zipper to her dress and slowly pulled downward. The dress loosened around her body and Fitz pushed the slinky garment down her torso and around her hips. The dress slid down her thighs until it fell into a pool around her ankles.

Olivia clung to Fitz as she gave in to the kiss. At this point she was a raging fire of need. She was drowning in Fitz's kiss and she didn't want to come up for air. If anything she needed to be closer to him. Olivia snaked her hands up and twisted them in Fitz's hair as she rubbed her body against his. She felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She needed skin to skin contact now or she was sure she would burst into flames.

"Fitz," Olivia moaned against his mouth. And without breaking the kiss she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms then tossed it to the side. Next she went to work on his shirt as her fingers blindly pulled at the buttons. She tossed his shirt to the side then tugged at his pants. In a flash Olivia had his pants undone and around his ankles. She reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Olivia slowed and stared at him in awe. He was all chiseled abs and firm hard muscle. She traced her fingertips across the taunt lines of his chest down to his corded stomach. Slowly she brought her gaze back up to his face. Need flashed in her eyes as she ran her tongue across her lips. God how she wanted him. The need to be filled up by him took over and Olivia slammed into Fitz crushing her body to his and fusing her lips with his.

Fitz hoisted Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He cupped her bottom as he walked them over to his bed. Olivia was driving him mad with her kisses and the feel of her almost naked body against his almost had him exploding.

Gently Fitz laid Olivia onto his bed. She stretched out before him her eyes cast amorously low beckoning him to join her. Fitz trailed his fingers along her taunt belly and delighted in the feel of her muscles contracting under his touch . He stretched out beside her and fluttered soft kisses along her jaw line. With his mouth parted he slid his lips down her throat to her collarbone darting his tongue out to taste her skin along the way. There was not an inch of her body that Fitz planned to leave untouched.

Fitz's hands roamed all over Olivia's body as he continued to trail kisses down the soft skin of her torso. His fingers found the front clasp of her bra and with a quick flick he had the thing unhooked and was sliding it off her body. His mouth found the lacy trim of her panties and with his teeth he slowly dragged the silky material down her legs and off her body. Fitz kissed his way back up her body placing tiny kisses at her ankles, upon her calves, and along her thighs. Gently he nudged her thighs apart and licked at the soft skin of her inner thighs. Fitz pulled back and gazed at the vee between her thighs. It was a beautiful sight.

Olivia felt as if she was on the verge of death – a slow sweet death brought on by the delicious torture that Fitz was reining on her body. With every kiss and lick she fell further and further away from reality.

Olivia stared down her body at Fitz as he hovered just above her sex, his breath tickled the soft hairs that formed a tiny triangle there. Her hips moved forward of their own accord straining to meet his mouth. She dropped her fingers into his hair and tugged at the soft curls. "Please," she moaned out.

Fitz lifted his eyes to look at Olivia. The sight of her writhing with need for him caused his shaft to thicken and the sound of her breathless moan as she urged him on drove him over the edge.

Fitz anchored his hands onto Olivia's hips and let out a low growl then thrust his tongue deep into her core. The initial taste of her sent shock waves all the way to his toes. She tasted like honey and sweet cream and Fitz wanted to eat her up. Fitz worked his tongue in and out of her slick cavern and then swirled his tongue around her folds before latching onto her sensitive nub and gently rolling it between his teeth.

Olivia felt as if she had left her body and was floating. The things that Fitz was doing to her defied description. He was a master with his tongue and every nerve in her body hummed and her blood boiled beneath her skin. Her back arched and little mewls of pleasure escaped her. Her body tensed and a tingling started in her toes and traveled up her body and settled between her thighs. And as Fitz drove his tongue in and out of her body that tingling sensation spread outward and her body trembled and stars exploded behind her eyes as an orgasm the likes of which she never felf overtook her.

The moment he felt Olivia tense with orgasm, Fitz worked harder driving his tongue in and out of her core at a rapid pace. Fitz nearly lost it at the first taste of her nectar which flowed like honey and coated his tongue. Fitz sucked and lapped up the sweet juices and delighted in the thought that the very essence of her was now a part of him.

Slowly he climbed back up her body and hovered over her. Fitz stared down at her. Her eyes were shut tight and her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth. Fitz didn't move or say a word. He wanted her to enjoy the sensations her body was going through. Slowly as she came down her eyes opened.

"Hi," Fitz whispered.

Olivia smiled up at him sweetly. "Hi," she breathed out.

"You're beautiful when you come," Fitz said.

An embarrassed blush colored Olivia's cheeks. She had never come so hard in her life.

Fitz let out a low chuckle. She was embarrassed and it was the cutest thing. "You know I'm not done with you," Fitz said as he slid his briefs down his legs. Fitz reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He tore the packet open and slid the condom on then positioned himself back over Olivia. He kissed her softly on the mouth as he nudged her thighs apart with his leg. Fitz positioned himself at her core and stared deeply into her eyes as he pushed himself into her warm, wet center.

Olivia released a ragged moan as Fitz breached her core. It had been well over two years since she'd been with a man and Fitz was huge and he filled her completely.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Fitz asked his eyes soft with concern.

"No, please don't stop," Olivia said and widened her legs allowing him a better fit.

Fitz pushed himself forward until he was buried deep inside her walls. He stilled trying to give himself a moment to adjust to how tight she was but Olivia moved against him and he was powerless against his bodies need to mate with her. Fitz found her hands and pinned them above her head and laced his fingers with hers. He moved his face within an inch off hers their breaths mingling and their eyes locked on each other as he began to move inside of her. In and out he pulled his strokes long and hard. Beneath him Olivia moaned and writhed. She ground her pelvis up into him urging him to push deeper. Fitz lost total control when she did this and pistoned into her at a rapid pace. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he slammed down into her over and over again.

Olivia cried out and her body trembled beneath his as her orgasm hit. Her nails dug into Fitz's palm and she bucked wildly against him.

Fitz tumbled over the edge right after Olivia. Tiny bombs of pleasure exploded throughout his body as he climaxed. Fitz buried his head in the soft nook between Olivia's shoulder and neck as he tried to labor his breathing. They were still connected and he wasn't quite ready to break the contact but he didn't want to crush her with the weight of his body so he slowly eased off of her and rolled onto his back. Fitz reached over and pulled Olivia to him. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

A few hours later Olivia slowly opened her eyes her gaze instinctively going to the man laying at her side whose arm was draped lazily across her midsection. He was asleep and his mouth turned up a bit at the corners and Olivia wondered what he was dreaming of that made him smile. She lay quietly studying his features. He was older than her by about fifteen years but he didn't look a day over thirty. His skin was bright and smooth with not a wrinkle or worry line in sight. And that hair - jet black and wavy. She could run her fingers through it all day.

Olivia smiled as memories of what they shared sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as she relived the passion, the heat, and the fulfillment. Being with him had been everything she expected and more but now it was time to leave. She needed to get home.

Olivia gently lifted Fitz's arm from around her waist and set it to his side and then eased out of the bed. She had just grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fitz whispered his breath hot against her ear.

"It's late. I have to go."

"Uh uh. Come back to bed," he said as he nuzzled her ear. "In fact, stay the weekend."

"I can't. I don't have any clothes and…" her voice trailed off as Fitz licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

"Stay," he said. Fitz turned her around to face him. He pulled her to him and placed feathery kisses on her forehead, across her eyelids and at the corners of her mouth. Her hair had come loose while they were making love and Fitz tunneled his fingers through it then fisted a handful and tilted her head back exposing her neck. He went straight for her throat kissing and licking the smooth skin.

Olivia bit her lip and moaned as she clung to him. There was no way she was leaving not with him kissing her that way. "Okay," she mumbled. "I'll stay."

Fitz smiled seductively as he slowly peeled the sheet away from her body and pulled her back into bed.

* * *

**So things have certainly heated up between Olivia and Fitz and I for one am excited. I so hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and you'll have to forgive me - I'm a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind so my love scenes tend to be very long and detailed. :) **

**In any case, thanks so much for reading and please leave reviews. I love hearing from you guys!**

**XO**


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over expecting to cuddle into the warmth of Fitz's body. Instead what she got was an empty spot and rumpled sheets. Olivia sat up in the bed and looked around the room – she was alone. She reached over and grabbed the pillow that Fitz had laid on and brought it to her nose. She inhaled the scent of him that lingered on the pillow. Instantly memories of a night spent making love clouded her mind. She saw visions of bodies coming together, tongues tasting, demanding kisses and sweet caresses. She and Fitz had made love so many times that Olivia had lost count.

Olivia put the pillow down and eased out of bed. She grabbed Fitz's discarded shirt off the floor and slipped it on then tiptoed to the adjoining bathroom. Olivia gasped at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mass around her face. Quickly she finger combed through the mess as best as she could. She looked through the drawers and cabinets in search of something to tie her hair up. She found nothing. She did however find an unopened toothbrush and used it to brush her teeth and grabbed a washcloth off the shelf and washed her face.

Olivia headed back to the bedroom. She stared around the large space and was impressed by the clean lines and modern furniture. Everything in Fitz's bedroom screamed with masculinity but there was a certain homeliness to it. Olivia glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was five a.m. She figured that Fitz was somewhere around the house and she left the bedroom in search of him.

* * *

Fitz was on a high. Olivia, the woman who had occupied his every waking moment and taunted him in his dreams, was in his bed. Fitz smiled as he ran his tongue across his mouth. He could still taste her on his lips. They had made love several times throughout the night and every time it just got better. Now here he was at the crack of dawn in the kitchen making breakfast. He had had a hard time staying asleep with Olivia laying next to him because every time their bodies touched, even the slightest brush of her arm against his, woke the beast in him and he would pull her into his arms and make love to her. And this morning when she had threw her leg over his Fitz had forced himself to get up so that she could get some sleep because lord knows she didn't get any last night.

* * *

Olivia tiptoed down the stairs to the first level of the condo. Through the quiet she could hear movement towards the far end of the condo. Olivia headed towards the noise. She followed the sound and was led to the kitchen. Olivia stopped short in the entryway to the kitchen at the sight of Fitz standing at the stove cooking. He was shirtless and wore a pair of light blue pajama bottoms. Olivia stood in the entryway admiring him. The way the muscles in his back rippled when he moved and the way the pajama bottoms hung low across his hips did things to her body.

Olivia watched Fitz for several seconds before making her presence known. "Good morning," she said as she leaned against the wall.

Fitz spun around spatula in hand. He smiled at seeing Olivia standing there in his shirt. It was the one he wore to the party last night and she looked adorable and sexy in it. "Good morning," Fitz said.

"You're up early."

"Making you breakfast," Fitz said. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz's lids lowered and he ran his tongue across his mouth as he watched her leaning against the wall. His shirt was big on her and the hem grazed her silky legs at mid-thigh. She hadn't buttoned it all the way and he could see the flat planes of her belly peeking through the material. Fitz felt himself hardened. "Come here," he gently commanded.

Slowly Olivia walked over to where he stood. She stopped just short of where he was standing and tilted her head back to look up at him.

Fitz cupped her face and stared down into her eyes. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a few seconds then gave her the gentlest kiss she had ever had then he lifted her up and set her on the countertop. He nudged her legs apart and fit himself between her thighs. He rested his hands on either side of her and leaned in his mouth a millisecond from hers.

Olivia's heart was racing. Every time he invaded her space it was like she was at the top of a roller coaster just waiting for the moment it raced down that steep slope. Lust pounded through her throbbing beneath her skin. She wanted to close the minute distance between them and fuse her lips to his. Olivia locked her eyes with his and leaned in lips parted and brushed her mouth against his. Her tongue darted out and she dragged it slowly across his top lip. Fitz caught her tongue between his teeth and lightly nibbled on it before pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on it then slowly and deliberately swirled his tongue around hers. He tunneled his fingers in her hair and gently pulled as he deepened the kiss.

Olivia was in heaven. Her mind drew a blank and her body went slack. The way he made love to her mouth was ecstasy. Her body heated and tiny tingles tickled her sex. She was sure that she would explode right there on the counter from his kiss.

Slowly Fitz pulled back from the kiss and nibbled lightly at her lips. He growled low and deep against her mouth. "Stay put," Fitz whispered against her lips. "I wanna feed you."

Olivia watch silently and slightly overheated as Fitz moved away from her and over to the stove. She looked on quietly as he finished making an omelet. He slid the omelet onto a plate that had a medley of fruit all ready on it then walked back over to her. He set the plate on the counter beside her and fit himself back between her thighs.

"I made my famous egg white omelet for you," he said with a sultry grin. Fitz cut into the omelet and fit a piece on the fork and brought it to Olivia's lips.

Olivia opened her mouth and Fitz slipped the fork inside. The egg was fluffy and well seasoned. "It's delicious," Olivia said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want more."

Fitz chuckled and fed her more of the omelet. Fitz didn't eat any. He was more interested in watching her mouth as she chewed. She had such a pretty mouth.

After Fitz finished feeding her the omelet he grabbed a strawberry off the plate. He took the succulent berry and ran it lightly across her mouth before pushing it between her lips. Olivia bit into the tender flesh of the strawberry. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. While Olivia chewed Fitz ran the strawberry along the tender flesh of her collarbone leaving a trail of strawberry juice in its wake. Fitz dipped his head and followed his tongue along that same trail. Olivia sighed and threw her head back. Fitz pulled at the shirt she was wearing and the few buttons that held the shirt closed popped and flew about the kitchen. Olivia braced her hands on the counter as Fitz trailed the strawberry down her torso. He kissed and licked the trail of juice the strawberry left along her body. Further and further down he went until he was eye level with her sex.

Olivia watched through lust hazed eyes as he slid the strawberry along her folds. Her back arched and her thighs widened of their own volition. She held her breath in anticipation of what he was about to do next. She didn't breathe until she felt his tongue move against the slick folds of her sex. Olivia cried out and fisted Fitz's hair as she moved against him. His tongue played against her like the brewing of a storm and Olivia could feel electricity bolt through her body as she felt the beginning of an orgasm. It started at her toes and traveled all the way up to her ears and like a raging thunderstorm in spring she rained down on him and soaked his mouth with her essence.

Fitz could live and die between Olivia's thighs. There was nothing he had come to love more in the last few hours than the sweetness of her on his tongue. He loved to hear the little noises she made while he pleasured her. He loved to feel the tight grip of her hands in his hair when she came.

Fitz kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself on his tongue.

As they kissed Olivia found the waistband of his pajamas and slipped her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his shaft which was already thick and weighty with arousal. She slid her hand up and down his manhood. She wanted him inside her. "Fitz," Olivia moaned against his mouth as she guided him to her core.

"One second," Fitz said and reached over into one of the drawers and pulled out a condom.

Olivia pulled back and stared at him an amused smile on her face. "Condoms in the kitchen?"

"Don't judge me," Fitz said with a sly grin.

"No judgment here," Olivia said and took the condom from him. She ripped open the packet, reached down and slid the condom onto his engorged member then slowly guided him into her body.

There on the kitchen counter they made erotic, passionate love. Where they had been slow and deliberate in the bedroom here in the kitchen they were wild and urgent. They pulled and pushed into each other with Fitz thrusting fast and hard into her body and Olivia opening up to him fully and taking in every inch of him. It was a mesh-up of kissing, licking, and biting and as Fitz pounded into her Olivia drug her nails down his back leaving beautiful scars of passion in her wake. And when the sensations became too much they crashed into orgasm together both crying out and clinging to the other.

* * *

A few hours later Olivia lay cuddled on the couch in Fitz's arms. They were in his living room watching tv. She had showered and was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts.

Olivia stared around the room which was nicely decorated but she noticed that there were no pictures of his family anywhere. "Fitz," she started.

"Hmmm," he mumbled lazily against her hair.

"I love your place."

"Thanks."

"I noticed that there are no pictures of your family."

Fitz shifted uncomfortably. He hated talking about his family. "No, there aren't," he acknowledged but said nothing else.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I prefer to surround myself with things I relate to – things I love."

Olivia turned in his arms and stared up at him. His face was mask of indifference but in his eyes Olivia could see the edges of pain. "Fitz, tell me about your family."

"There's nothing to tell really. We're not close."

"Why not?"

"My mother died when I was young and my father and I never got along."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks," Fitz said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your father, I met him at the party last night. He's a very…interesting man."

"Yeah," Fitz scoffed.

"You don't like him very much, do you?"

"He's my father," was all Fitz said.

Fitz obviously had issues with his father that ran deep and Olivia could relate. Her grandfather raised her and he was the only father figure she knew and they didn't have the best relationship. "What happened with you two?"

Fitz let out a heavy sigh. "Which time? There's no short list of things that has happened between my father and I. We just don't connect on any level. According to Big Jerry I can't do anything right and I will always be a failure. He said that to me. Looked me straight in the eye and told me that I'll never measure up."

It pained Olivia deeply to hear Fitz say those things. He was anything but a failure. Hell he ran one of the largest and most profitable companies in the world. He was a brilliant business man. How could his father not see that?

Olivia reached up and brushed her fingertips along Fitz's brow. She stared straight into his eyes and said, "I think your amazing and smart and anything but a failure. Your father's words mean nothing."

Fitz felt his chest swell as he stared down at Olivia. The things she was saying meant the world to him. He struggled daily with the knowledge that his father didn't believe in him. For some reason it was important to him that Olivia did.

"You're amazing," Fitz said then kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

"There's not much to tell."

"I doubt that. A woman as beautiful and smart as you are…there must be plenty to tell. I want to know everything – your favorite color, favorite food, your favorite band. Tell me everything."

Olivia hated talking about herself. And normally she found a way around it but lying here nestled against Fitz she had nowhere to go. "Okay…let's see. My favorite color is white, favorite food is popcorn and I love old school R&B."

"What about your family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, no brothers or sisters."

"And your parents?"

"My parents died in a car accident when I was twelve."

Fitz pulled Olivia tighter into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Livvie."

Olivia started at the use of her nickname. Her mother used to call her that when she was a child. She was the only one who had ever used that nickname so hearing it now was a bit strange yet comforting coming from Fitz.

"So your grandfather raised you?"

Olivia nodded. "He did."

"I met your grandfather he's a brilliant scientist and quite a formidable business man. It must have been great growing up around him."

"We weren't…we're not close. I grow up in boarding schools so…"

Fitz could sense a change in Olivia as she talked about her grandfather. Her body had stiffened and she seemed sad. All Fitz could think of was to protect her. Yes, he was just really getting to know her but he had this fierce urge to keep her safe. Her exterior was tough and she always seemed to be in control but there was something delicate he spied beneath the surface – something vulnerable and every instinct in his body screamed to protect her. Fitz had no idea why it was her. Why she was the one who made him want to be a better man but she was. She had gotten under his skin and he had a feeling that she would remain there for an eternity.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Olivia seems to have left quite the impression on Fitz. I mean she had him in the kitchen cooking. lol! Also we got to see them get to know each other a bit in this chapter. Again, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. Until next time.**

**XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update but with the holidays and the bit of writers block I had I just could barely get a sentence out. But I'm back. Yay! lol! Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was early Sunday morning and Olivia lay sprawled across Fitz's bed reading the paper. Fitz lay next to her drawing lazy circles on the small off her back with his finger as he watched her read the paper. He found that he could tell if she liked what she was reading or was turned off by it solely on the way her mouth quirked at the corner or if her brow furrowed. She had such a beautifully expressive face.

Fitz trailed his fingers from the small of her back up to the smooth lines of her shoulders. Her skin was like silk and Fitz couldn't help but touch her. Not to mention she was lying next to him naked with only a sheet covering her lower body. Waking up to her these past couple of days had been amazing and Fitz wouldn't mind waking up to her everyday if he could.

Fitz leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Olivia let out a low moan and looked up from the paper and smiled at him.

"What are you doing," she asked sweetly.

"Watching you."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful and I like seeing you naked in my bed."

Olivia turned to Fitz a mischievous look in her eye. She sat up and pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. She leaned down until she was nose to nose with him.

"I _like_ being naked in your bed," she said her voice low and sultry then she kissed him slow and deliberate. His mouth was like a playground and Olivia spent several minutes running her tongue around the recesses of it. She tasted the insides of his cheeks, ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth and twirled her tongue around his.

Fitz was rock hard from the moment she straddled him and with the way she was kissing him he thought he would erupt. He needed her beneath him. Fitz braced his hands on either side of Olivia's hips and went to flip her under him but Olivia halted his actions when she grabbed his hands and locked them above his head.

She leaned down near his ear. "Uh uh, I'm running the show," she whispered her warm breath creating a delicious heat against his ear.

"By all means," Fitz said as he watched her dip her head and plant feathery kisses on his chest.

Olivia trailed kisses all over Fitz's body going from his chest up to his neck and back. She licked and nibbled at his stomach as she made her way down his body. Olivia stared up at Fitz when she reached his manhood which was rigid and standing at attention. Her mouth hovered dangerously close to the tip of his shaft. She looked Fitz straight in the eyes as she parted her lips and wrapped them around his sex.

Fitz was sure he had died and gone to heaven the moment he felt her warm, wet mouth on him. He watched as she pleasured him teasing her tongue up and down his shaft then swallowing it whole. Fitz was on the brink of a beautiful explosion as he watched Olivia. She was an expert and at any second Fitz would surely come undone. He wanted – no he needed to be inside of her.

"Livvie," Fitz said reaching for her. "Come here,"

Olivia climbed up his body and straddled him. She watched as Fitz reached on the nightstand and grabbed protection and slid it on his engorged member. Olivia rose up and positioned herself over his hard length and locked eyes with him as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Fitz moaned and braced her hips as she began to rock against him. She felt so good. She was so warm and tight. Fitz felt a humming throughout his entire body. Every time they came together it was amazing but the sensations he was feeling right now were nothing like what he had felt before. He felt completely connected to her. Fitz leaned up and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close his mouth trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone while she rode him.

Olivia rode Fitz hard and fast – up and down, back and forth. She was caught in an erotic haze as she rode him and stared into the depths of his eyes. There was such a connection and Fitz filled her so completely and before she knew it a violently delicious quiver vibrated her entire body and she suspended into orgasmic oblivion.

Fitz pumped into Olivia furiously slamming his hips into hers. He knew the minute she came. He felt her juices flow from her body and cover him and the sensation sent him straight over the edge and he unleashed his essence as he clung to her.

Panting Fitz fell back against the mattress pulling Olivia with him. She lay nestled against his chest. Her breathing was just as labored as his.

"You realize that I'm never letting you leave," Fitz said and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Olivia just chuckled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

* * *

"Stay. One more night," Fitz said as he watched Olivia gather up her things. She was holding the dress and shoes she had worn to the party in her hands.

Olivia sighed. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Fitz. The entire weekend spent with him – in his arms was amazing. He was so attentive and sweet and kind and they had the most incredible sex but it was Sunday evening and she needed to get home. She had been out of touch with everyone and everything the entire weekend.

"Fitz, I would love to stay but I have work in the morning. _You_ have work in the morning," she said pointedly.

Fitz walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. I figure you could stay here and we could make love all night then make love all morning, and then we could go to work." He placed tiny kisses along the back of her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned into him - the feel of his lips on her body weakening her. She dropped her dress and shoes to the floor and turned in his arms. She ran the tips of her fingers along his broad shoulders and up his neck then cradled his face in her hands. Her gaze searched his face her eyes roaming over his firm and sensual mouth and across his perfectly angular face. He was so handsome. His face was kindled with a sort of passionate beauty that it almost pained her look at him and not stay. And she was just about to tell him that she would stay when her phone rang.

The sound of the phone pulled Olivia out of her Fitz induced haze. She had been so caught up in him and her that she completely forgot about everything else. Who knew what had happened outside of the exotic, sensual bubble that existed inside Fitz's condo.

"I should get that," Olivia said looking towards her phone.

Fitz nuzzled her throat. "Voicemail," he whispered against her skin.

Olivia's head lolled back and her eyes closed as she gave in to Fitz's ministrations for a few seconds. "I have to get that," she said and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

Olivia grabbed her phone. It was Huck. "Huck," she said as she answered.

"Hey, Liv. Where've you been? I've been trying to reach you all weekend."

Olivia turned from Fitz and walked towards the large window on the far side of the room. "Uh…sorry. I've been out of pocket. What's going on?"

"I think I found something. There's this really durable metal that I think will work for the harness."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I ordered it. It will be here first thing tomorrow."

Excitement bubbled in the pit of Olivia's stomach at the thought that they could get the harness working. "I'll be in early. I'll meet you in the lab, okay."

"Okay," Huck said then hung up.

Fitz stood off to the side watching Olivia. She had moved all the way to the other side of the bedroom while she talked on the phone. He couldn't make out a word she was saying and obliviously she wanted it that way. There was an element of mystery or extreme privacy that surrounded her. He noticed it the moment they met. It wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it only made him want to get to know her that much more. He had a strong need to break through those well crafted walls of hers and carve out a place for himself.

Olivia hung up with Huck and turned and faced Fitz. He was leaning against the dresser watching her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to go," she said then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Fitz was disappointed. He wanted to ask her who she was talking to and why she needed to leave but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled here against the fit his body.

"Okay," Fitz sighed. "If you must."

"I must," Olivia said.

Fitz dipped his head and captured her mouth. He kissed her thoroughly his tongue tracing the fullness of her lips then pressing between them to invade her mouth. Immediately he captured her tongue and rolled it around his.

Olivia arched into him and angled her head allowing Fitz to deepen the kiss. His kiss was deep and soul stirring and for a moment Olivia got lost in it and nothing else existed. She moaned in protest when Fitz pulled away.

Fitz chuckled. "You have to go, right?"

"Right," Olivia said hesitantly.

Reluctantly Olivia pulled away from Fitz and gathered her dress and shoes off the floor. "I'll wash your sweats and t-shirt and bring them to you," she said.

Fitz nodded. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed a pair of running shoes.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she watched him dress.

"Putting clothes on."

"Why?"

"So I can drive you home."

"Oh…you don't have to do that. I'll just take a cab."

Fitz let out a low chuckle as he walked over to where Olivia stood. He ran his hands up and down her arms. "There's no way I'm letting you take a cab home. I'm driving you – end of discussion."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Fitz leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth successfully stifling any protest she might give.

* * *

Olivia slept well for a change. There was no tossing and turning or constantly waking up with worry. She chalked it up to being exhausted from the amazing sex-filled weekend she had spent at Fitz's place. She hadn't realized how worn out she was.

As Olivia dressed for work Monday morning images of her and Fitz replayed in her mind and she smiled. She couldn't wait to get to work to see him. Olivia faltered at the thought and her smile quickly faded. Worry knotted her stomach. Here she was years later and she found herself entangled with a colleague again. Although she somehow knew that this time was different she was still nervous. She wanted to keep what she and Fitz had private. She didn't need her colleagues whispering behind her back.

* * *

Olivia headed straight for the lab as soon as she got to the office. Huck was already there hovered over his laptop.

"Hey," Olivia said as she approached him.

Huck looked up the corners of his mouth tilting slightly upward. "Hey, Liv."

"Have you been working all weekend?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah the issue with the harness overheating is bothering me. I'm not optimistic that this new metal I found can even withstand the extreme heat."

Olivia looked over Huck's shoulder and the computer screen and scanned the details of the metal. It was certainly the most durable metal she had ever seen but even she wasn't sure it would stand up against the lava like heat that the reactor gave off. They had to figure out a way to contain the heat without melting everything in sight.

Olivia sighed. "We just have to keep researching there has to be something we can use or do. I'll log on and do some research as well."

Olivia pulled her laptop out of her back and set up on the workstation across from Huck.

Over the next few hours they poured over their notes and searched the web looking for a solution but came up with nothing.

"Morning!" Abby sang as she breezed through the lab doors. She stopped when she spotted Olivia. With a determined look in her eyes she marched over to where Olivia sat. "Morning, Olivia."

"Morning, Abby."

"So…where did you disappear to on Friday?" Abby said. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes."

"What?" Olivia said feigning ignorance.

"Don't you what me, Olivia Pope. You up and disappeared from the party on Friday. One minute you were dancing with Jake, the next with Grant, and then poof you were gone. Where did you go?"

Olivia shifted nervously in her seat under Abby's intense scrutiny. "I left early."

"You know who else left early?"

Olivia feigned ignorance. "No, I don't."

Haughtily Abby flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Both _Jake_ and _Grant_ left early. In fact they disappeared about the same time you did."

Olivia stared at Abby her face a mask. Abby was a master at reading people and Olivia knew that if she exhibited even a fraction of emotion or any sign of discomfort Abby would be all over her. "So we all left around the same time. What's your point, Abby?"

"My point is that I noticed that they both seem to have a keen interest in you, Liv. And I just want to be sure that what happened before doesn't…" her voice trailed off and she leaned in close to Olivia. "Look I know I can be a bitch but you're my friend and I worry about you."

"Abby, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. You know me – all work and no play these days," Olivia said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Really?" Abby said. "You have a passion mark on the side of your neck."

Olivia gasped and color flushed her cheeks. Her hand immediately flew to her neck. She stared at Abby but couldn't find the words to speak.

Abby stared at her disappointment present in her large blue eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, Liv. What you do is your business. I just need to know that you're okay. We can't have a repeat of last time."

"Abby, I'm fine. This is different. It's not going to be like last time."

"How do you know?"

"Because…I know him."

"So which is it - Grant or Jake?"

Olivia's lips pressed into a stubborn line. She was not about to tell Abby she was involved with Fitz. Olivia knew her friend and no matter how hard Abby would try she would not be able to keep her judgments to herself.

"Abby, please just trust me."

Abby watched Olivia for a few seconds. Her concern was etched in the furrow of her brow and in the depth of her eyes. Abby had been there for the whole debacle with Edison Davis who used to work for Cedar, Pope & Alexander. Olivia had loved Edison and she thought that he loved her too – but that hadn't been the case.

"Just…be careful, okay," Abby said.

Olivia nodded. She knew Abby was just being protective and she appreciated that.

"Liv," Huck exclaimed. "I think I got something."

Olivia jumped up from her chair and rushed over to Huck. "What is it?"

"What if we double-up the metal on the harness? This is the strongest metal out there and if we…"

Olivia knew exactly where Huck was going. "If we fuse multiple sheets together we could probably contain the heat."

"Exactly," Huck said smiling.

"Let's do it. Abby, we need you." Olivia said.

Olivia, Huck, and Abby spent the next few hours fusing the metal pieces together onto the harness. They wanted to give the contraption a day to settle before they ran another test.

"Hey all," Harrison said as he breezed through the lab doors.

"Hey," Olivia and Abby said in unison.

Huck just nodded in his direction.

"So what's up? How the harness coming along?"

"We might have found the answer to get it working once and for all," Olivia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we fused multiple sheets of the most durable metal we could find together and hopefully it can withstand the heat," Huck said.

"And if it does, this will be the first product we launch under the merger," Olivia added.

"Well you guys better make it work soon because Grant wants to announce the enhanced thermonuclear reactor next week," Harrison said.

"We're running a test tomorrow so we'll know for sure then," Olivia said.

* * *

Fitz glanced down at his watch for the tenth time. It was just after four and he hadn't seen Olivia once. He hoped that she didn't regret the weekend they spent together and was avoiding him. Fitz got up from his desk and stalked over to his door and flung it open. He was going to find Olivia.

As soon as Fitz stepped into the hallway the elevator doors dings and out stepped Olivia. Fitz's heart stopped and his breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. His eyes skimmed over her running from her six inch stilettos over her smooth calves up to the creamy skin of her neck before finally settling on her perfect face.

Fitz strode towards her his face a mask of determination. He reached her in three strides. He said nothing as he took her by the elbow and ushered her into her office.

As soon as they were over the threshold Fitz shut the door and pressed Olivia against it. He braced his hands on either side of her and stared down at her. Fitz's eyes smoldered with fire as he locked gazes with Olivia.

Olivia swallowed hard as she stared up at Fitz. He seemed upset yet aroused. "Fitz," she said his name a faint whisper on her lips.

Fitz moved his face to within an inch of hers. "Do you regret what happened this weekend? Is that why I haven't seen you all day? Are you avoiding me?" His questions came in rapid succession giving Olivia no time to answer.

Olivia's lips stretched into a humorous smile as she realized why Fitz was so intense. He thought she regretted what happened between them and was running.

"You find something amusing?" Fitz said his eyes boring holes into her.

Olivia could feel the heat emanating from Fitz's body. It was a mesh-up of quietly contained rage and sex. Olivia felt her own body heat up.

"Olivia," Fitz said his voice dangerously low.

Olivia said nothing. Instead she slowly ran tips of her fingers up Fitz's back and molded her body to his. She leaned forward and teased her lips across his before nipping at his lower lip.

Against his lips she said, "I had the most amazing time with you this weekend. I regret nothing."

Fitz relaxed a bit but kept her pinned against the door. "Where have you been all day?" he asked.

"I've been in the lab with my team which is why you haven't seen me," she said against his mouth.

"I missed you," Fitz said then captured her face in his hands and kissed her. His kiss started out gentle and sweet but quickly became urgent and demanding as his tongue parted her mouth and darted inside.

They stood there against the door kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, both needing air, they parted.

Fitz ran his knuckles across the smooth skin of Olivia's cheek. How was it that one woman could get him so worked up. He felt so out of control around her. She brought something primal and animalistic out in him. "I want you so bad," he said.

Olivia smiled and blushed up at him. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her but they were at work. They'd just have to contain themselves until after hours.

"Why don't we get together later," she suggested.

"Dinner at my house," Fitz said as he pulled her back to him and nuzzled his mouth against her ear. "Meet me in the parking garage at six. You can follow me back to my place."

"Okay," Olivia said then kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Now go."

Fitz smiled big, kissed her on the forehead then left.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around in no time and Olivia gathered her things headed toward the elevators.

"Olivia."

Olivia was standing at the elevators when she heard Jake call her name. She turned to greet him. "Hey, Jake," she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself. I haven't seen you since you disappeared Friday night."

Olivia shifted in her stance. "Yeah…I decided to cut out a little early."

Jake took a few steps closing the distance between them. "You could have said bye," he said.

"I know. Sorry. I was just really tired."

"It's cool. So you heading out? You wanna grab dinner?"

"You know…I have a lot of work to do so I'm just going to head home."

Olivia could see the disappointment register on Jake's face. "Rain check?" she said.

Jake's face brightened and he smiled. "Sure. I'm going to hold you to that."

Just then the elevator doors opened and both Jake and Olivia stepped inside.

Olivia's nerves were on edge as the elevator made its way down to the parking garage. She hoped that Fitz wasn't waiting for her at the elevator bank. She wanted to keep what they had private.

Olivia sighed in relief with the elevator doors opened to an empty bank.

"Good night," she called over her shoulder as she made her way to her car.

Olivia smiled to see Fitz leaning causally against her SUV.

"About time," Fitz said teasingly as he pulled her against his body and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm barely three minutes late," Olivia said.

"Waiting for you for any amount of time feels like an eternity," Fitz said. "You ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

Olivia hit the unlock button on her SUV and Fitz opened the door for her. He grabbed her computer bag and set it in the backseat. He leaned down and pulled the seatbelt across Olivia's body and snapped it in place then kissed Olivia one more time on the lips before closing the door and heading to his own car.

Olivia smiled as she watched his walk away. He was always fastening her in the car which she found to be very sweet and endearing. Olivia waited for Fitz to start his car and pull off and she followed behind him.

* * *

Across the parking lot Jake had watched the entire scene between Olivia and Fitz. His jaw tightened in anger as the bug of jealously hit him. Once again Fitz was getting something that _he_ wanted. Just once Jake wanted to be the one to win. He wanted to be the one to get the girl. Jake was tired of losing of losing to Fitz and he vowed that his time he would win.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We got a little bit more Olitz sexy goodness, Huck may have found a way to get the harness working, Liv isn't running from Fitz, and Jake is salty as hell which makes me laugh. lol!**

**Anyways please leave reviews. I so love reading your feedback. **

**XO**


End file.
